Manzilla 2: The fallen King
by Dramaking14
Summary: We all know Manzilla's ascension into the Justice League, but what if the events of Injustice took a very different turn? A turn where instead of Superman One Earth Government ruling Earth, that Manzilla had put an end to Luthor's life and taken earth for himself? Adding in new monster human characters.
1. I've won

**So after My success with Manzilla: power to restore balance. I couldn't help but think of what could of happened if the events in Injustice was caused and effected different characters.**

_X Watch Tower..._

The whole world stood speechless, all of Metropolis have been ruined. The once great and iconic city of the Man of Steel, was nothing more but a mire memory. News of the now decimated city spread through out the world and universe like wildfire. For the first time in years, the Justice League felt powerless, on board the Watch Tower fellow Leaguers couldn't believe what was now history. Not only had they'd failed the entire universe, but they had also lost one of their own. And it was the same thing for the police forces, none of them felt like they could do anything to help. For once, Luthor had done it. He'd made the Justice League fall, and Superman was now nothing more but a memory of the past.

"He's gone...The man of steels gone..."gasped Hawkgirl as she saw the news steaming across the interface.

**_Metropolis history; Monster kills Hero._**

"That crazy idiot actually did it..." whispered Flash still shocked by this event. And by the end of the day, things will get even more unbearable to hear or believe by the end of this day.

_X Interrogation room..._

BANG! Another hard punch to add to Lex Luthor's collection for the day. Had he'd been in his suit, he would most happily exchanged another, But out of his suit, he's just another lunatic.

"The bomb Luthor! Where did you get your hands on it?!" demanded a furious Wonder Woman, her eyes flaming with anger. The one city she gave her all to defend...now history all because of Luthor.

"Resorting to intimidation? How pathetic." muttered Luthor not at all bothered by both Wonder Woman's hostile rage. He'd won, and he knew it...and he had Manzilla to thank for it.

"Destroying Metropolis! That make sense. But why did you have to break him! He's just a boy!" yelled Wonder Woman trying to contain her angered strength. After all Manzilla had been through. This act of Luthor's had finally gone too far.

"He's a force a nature that I created. I designed to ruin the Justice League. And if he wasn't going to do it willingly, then I could easily_ trick_ him into doing it." answered a proud Luthor as he rested on his chair.

Finally having enough, Wonder Woman grabbed Luthor by his neck, ready to unleash her fall force on him. But another person had other ideas on that.

BOOM! a large truck smashed through the wall, creating a massive hole leading outside into freedom. Turning back to the sudden event, Wonder Woman stared shock while Luthor waited patiently as the truck was pulled out. Revealing who had thrown it...Manzilla, his eyes filled with primal rage as he walked through the hole, his mind set on the one person that had ruined him...Luthor.

"Get away from that freak!" ordered Manzilla with disturbing anger, scaring even Wonder Woman.

"Manzilla! This is my interrogation. I'm handling this." refused Wonder Woman as Manzilla walked up to the still calm Luthor. Finally feeling something snap in him, Manzilla swiped the table between him and Luthor aside like a toy and lifted Luthor up by his suit before slamming him against the wall, worrying Wonder Woman.

"You! You used me! Trick me into..." Manzilla stop himself as the image of his dead family rushed back into his mind."Superman...I'm so sorry." cried Manzilla quietly. He still didn't want to believe what he'd done, He done the one thing that people like Luthor and Doomsday have given up their life to achieve...kill Superman.

"First you're parents, Then Eric, and now Metropolis and Superman." noted Luthor intent on breaking Manzilla even more. "You have quiet a bad reputation for losing people you care about." with his sorrow suddenly replaced with rage, Manzilla took a deep breath as his spike glowed a neon-blue.

"Manzilla! Don't let him push you!" yelled Wonder Woman knowing Luthor was trying to break him even more. At that moment, Manzilla blasted his atomic breath, barely missing Luthor's face as the blast died down. Amused by Manzilla's intimidation, Luthor chuckled to himself.

"That's why you impress me Manzilla. You're more willing to finish things then...her." noted Luthor looking at Wonder Woman. Even more angered, Manzilla threw Luthor across the room, sending him crashing into the corner.

"You honestly think you can start over again? Put the past behind you and start a new again? And that by having me locked up in Arkham will make me regret ever doing this? Typical for a blind boy." questioned Luthor weakly as he got up.

"We'll rebuild metropolis. Make sure you're punished for your crime." reminded Wonder Woman as Manzilla simply glared at Luthor with primal eyes as he sat back down on his seat.

"And where will you find the fund to do that?" questioned Luthor knowing how fruitless their hope was. "I'll simply get out of jail by having my lawyers get me out like, I always do. And in return I will offer the funding needed to rebuild Metropolis in my own prefect and grand image, and I'll be able to look up at the future knowing that the freak show Manzilla was my key to success. And more importantly...I've won."

But Manzilla had other idea's for that.

"No...you won't." answered Manzilla before grabbing Luthor by his neck and lifting him up like a rag doll. "Because you won't be around to see the future!"

"Manzilla! No!" begged Wonder Woman trying to pull Manzilla back from Luthor. But having finally had enough, Manzilla wracked Wonder Woman aside with his tail, sending her skidding across the room.

"There might be hope deep in you're nuclear heart. But do you actually think you can care about anyone now? Fearing that they'll end up like the others?" chocked out Luthor pushing Manzilla even further. "Perhaps you won't end up killing the next person you care about." That was more than enough to push Manzilla. Weakly, Wonder Woman could only look on as Manzilla blasted Luthor's face with his atomic breath, burning him to death as Luthor screamed in pain and victory.

He had won...but at the cost of losing his life.

**So give your review and I'll keep up with more chapters coming up.**


	2. Kaimuns

**So it's time to head to our non-crazy Manzilla as he and the rest of the Justice League fight of a wave of villains both DC type...and Kaimuns (Kaiju humans)**

_X Metropolis..._

_"Some day this turned out to be..."_ thought Manzilla in annoyance. This attack was unlike any that the Justice League had faced before, every single villain launching an all out attack on the Justice League. But if that wasn't enough, then they also consisted of different villainous kaimuns. After Manzilla became a full member of the Justice League, many other kaimuns were discovered across the world and universe. Some having inherited their powers, others a result of a failed experiment or simply reincarnated human version of their once monstrous forms. A few using their powers to protect and serve along with Manzilla, but others to try and rule the world in their own image.

As Green Lantern pursued Sinestro in the sky,Shazam and Rodan fought brutally with Black Adam and Megaguirus in hand to hand combat and aerial combat while Superman juggled between exchanging punches with Ares and blocking Battra's attacks with his heat vision. And Manzilla had problems of his own. On a near by roof top, Manzilla tried desperately to over power Megalon as the two exchanged claw swipes and drilling jabs. Thinking fast, Manzilla stunned Megalon in the face with his tail and grabbed him by the horn. Spinning him around, Manzilla threw him into the sky... straight into an engaged Battra causing both to fall down towards the ground.

"Have a safe landing!" wished Manzilla just as Ares crashed down behind, turning around, Manzilla saw Batman and Aquaman restrained an unconscious Ares and walked over to them as Superman flu down to the three.

"Batman. Aquaman. Manzilla. Let's wrap this up. I've gotta get back to the Watchtower." said Superman in his usual calm self.

"Before Joker and Ghidorah throw something else at us." added Aquaman as a massive thud caught everyones attention followed by a disturbing growl. Turning around, Superman caught sight of his number one enemy...

"Doomsday." growled Superman as Doomsday let loose a heart wrenching roar. Falling for the classic hero syndrome, Superman flu at Doomsday like a bullet...which ended up with him being back handed into the sky by Doomsday.

"Should have seen that coming." muttered Manzilla knowingly.

"And should have also been an calculated team assault." added Batman wisely.

"Clark sometimes forgets he can't do everything on his own." noted Aquaman as he drew out his trident. But just then, a large shape flu past Batman and Aquaman and rammed into Manzilla and took him high into the sky. Struggling to break free, Manzilla found himself staring into the sick and twisted eyes of the one monster created to kill him...Destroyah.

"Dam. You're even uglier up close Dick-stroyah." joked Manzilla before blast Destroyah with his atomic breath, causing him to drop him back on the roof. Landing down, Destroyah and Manzilla sized each other up before charging at each other, locking their claws together as they fought for power. Right now, Metropolis seemed more like a battle ground then a haven. And the battle wasn't just in the city...

_X Watchtower..._

In the Watchtower, most of the Titan's hand their hands full trying to stop the other villains that had infiltrated the Watchtower. While Nightwing and Kong tried to outmaneuver Bane, Cyborg hands his hands full trying to get a clear shot at Ghidorah with his nova blaster. But suddenly, one of Ghidorah's head-hands landed a hit on cyborg with his electric blast stunning him. Taking the opportunity, Joker got out a rocket launcher and aimed at Cyborg.

"Let's crack open this tin man!" laughed Joker as he fired the rocket, only for Cyborg to dodge it...and heading straight for Nightwing and Kong. Seeing the incoming threat, Bane rushed out of the way. But within a flash, Raven created a portal in front of the two hero's causing the rocket to fly right into it. And brought it back up... blasting it right into Grundy.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to do that!" yelled a disappointing Joker.

"I detest violence, Joker, But I am even less fond of you." admitted Raven. But just as Ghidorah tried to blast her too. Anguirus, rolled in deflecting the blast at Joker shocking him unconscious in a rather funny manner.

"You're rolling in the deep end of trouble Anguirus." growled Ghidorah's middle head annoyed by Anguirus's interference.

"Keep up that attitude, and I'll be rolling on your faces very soon Ghidorah." warned Anguirus. Letting his guard down, Nightwing found himself caught in Catwoman's whip and thrown across the place. Using the distraction to his advantage, Ghidorah fired his electric blast at Raven and Anguirus, but both dodged his attack with amazing speed. Helping out Cyborg, Kong swiped his arm at Grundy, causing him to throw Cyborg across to Nightwing who tired to keep his eye on both Catwoman and Bane who both circled him like predators.

"Thought you'd have this mess cleaned up by now." joked Nightwing as Cyborg blasted Bane with his nova blaster.

"My names Cyborg. Not miracle worker." reminded Cyborg in annoyance. As Kong continued his battled with Grundy, he just about found enough time to radio Wonder Woman for help.

"Kong to Wonder Woman. You there? We could do with some Amazonian help." asked Kong while dodging Grundy's swipes.

_"After I check out Lexcorp. Have to make sure Luthor hasn't tried anything with Ghidorah or Joker."_ explained Wonder Woman through the communicator.

"That egghead will keep. We're getting thrown around the place like dolls." begged Kong frantically.

_"I'll get to you guys as soon as I can Sully." _responded Wonder Woman as she hung up on the Gorilla Kaimun.

_X Lexcorp..._

Before this attack started, Wonder Woman had a feeling Luthor might of been up to something after Manzilla's arrival, so she had a spy sent to keep an eye on him. But even as she and her spy made their way into Lexcorp, something didn't feel right.

"Been keeping a close eye on him Wonder Woman, just like you said. But so far, no sign of him." explained the spy as he was about to walk into Lexcorp. Suddenly, Wonder Woman stop him in his track pointing at a odd shaped mine a foot length away from the spy. Had he step on it, he would of been history.

"What? I've been here for days, how did that turn up?!" wondered the spy as Wonder Woman drew out her sword and carefully cut it off. Throwing it into the sky, Wonder Woman threw her sword at it, causing it to explode at the sword flu back into Wonder Woman's hand.

"That's really the best Luthor can do?" asked the spy thinking Luthor could have used something far deadlier.

"Luthor didn't do this..." trailed Wonder Woman she suddenly brought out her shield, shielding her and the spy from a laser blast from the one Kaimun that always disgusted Wonder Woman...Gigan. "He did."

"And I thought Batman was the smart one." growled Gigan as he brought down one of his blade hands at Wonder Woman as she allowed the spy to get away. Acting fast, Wonder Woman bashed Gigan with her shield, causing him to stagger back as he tried to regain his footing.

"So you work for the clown and dragon now?" questioned Wonder Woman as she drew out her sword.

"They both have power, and what more...I get to kill an amazon." answered Gigan clashing his blade arms together. Spinning around, Gigan held his blade arms out like a cutting tornado at Wonder Woman. Leaping up, Wonder Woman threw her sword down at Gigan causing him stagger back in pain. Taking her opportunity, Wonder Woman lassoed him with her lasso, before spinning around and throwing him into the building knocking him out cold.

"Sorry Gigan, but you're no match for an amazon." muttered Wonder Woman as she radioed to the Watchtower "Wonder Woman to the Watchtower. Do you copy...Sully, teleport me over." and with that Wonder Woman began to materialize away as she was teleported to the Watchtower.

_X Back in Metropolis... _

With terrifying strength, Doomsday jumped into the sky straight for Hawkgirl. Grabbing her by her arms, Doomsday gave a evil laugh that sounded like falling rocks as he began to pull down Hawkgirl. Suddenly, Batman shot his batclaw at him and threw him at Green Lantern, who slammed him down with his light hammer. Seeing Doomsday falling, Shazam stunned Black Adam long enough for him to shout one word.

"SHAZAM!" and with that, a lighting bolt struck Black Adam returning him to his mortal form seconds before Doomsday landed on top of him. As both fall, Green Arrow fired a cushion arrow at Black Adam as it released a cushion to break Black Adams fall softly. Doomsday however...simply crashed into the ground. Drawing out another arrow, Green arrow readied his bow as Flash zoomed into the scene and Gamera landed down beside him.

"Green Arrow what was that?" asked Flash having the lighting from the distance.

"Thunder of the gods, Flash. Thunder of the gods..." Green Arrow trailed lowering his bow.

"Well what does that make us?" questioned Flash doubtfully.

"Their champions?" suggested Gamera but before he could get a response, a furious roar caught their attention. Doomsday little sky falling experience only seemed to hurt his ego then his body as he slammed the ground with his fist. The three hero prepared for battle...but Superman flu past them straight into Doomsday, sending him flying through the city.

"Well that's one problem sorted." said a relieved Gamera, but just then, Destroyah came crashing down after taking a direct hit from Rodan's fire beam.

"Spoke to soon." muttered Flash as Destroyah caught the three hero's in his sights. But before any of them could do a thing, Manzilla landed on top of Destroyah forcing his face into the ground.

"Gamera! Could do with some help!" asked Manzilla as Destroyah forced Manzilla off him. Acting fast, Gamera flu into Destroyah as he and Manzilla tag team against Destroyah.

"The poor slobs will clean up the mess." said Green Arrow as he and Flash left the two Kaimuns to deal with Destroyah.

**Well...it took some time to think about which monsters to add in, but there is more Kaimuns coming soon.**


	3. Ghidorah's plan

**So in case you're wondering about the whole Kaimun thing. I know it sounds weird but actually a mix between Kaiju's (Japanese for 'strange creatures) and humans...so...(strange humans?)...Anyway, carrying on.  
><strong>

_X Watchtower..._

While the battle raged on back down in Metropolis, the battle in the Watchtower was beginning to suffer. Raven struggled to strike a hit on Catwoman as she back flipped over and over again dodging Raven's attacks. Kong and Cyborg even struggled to take down Grundy as he slashed his knives at the two. And Nightwing only seemed to be hurting Bane's feeling then actually hurting him.

"Well then...if we're not expecting any more visitors..." but before Ghidorah could finish his sentence, Wonder Woman arrived behind him materializing as she step out of the teleporter.

"Ghidorah, had a feeling you would be here." knew Wonder Woman as she made her way to the three headed dragon.

"Joker. Care to teach our amazonian friend a lesson?" asked Ghidorah as Joker eagerly drew out his knives.

"So then darling...May I have this dance?" asked Joker as he threw a laughing gas canister as Wonder Woman. Blocking it, Wonder Woman flu at Joker before uppercutting him and slamming him down on the ground. But seeing an opening, Joker threw a pie at Wonder Woman's face, stunning her as he wracked her with his crowbar twice before shooting her in her face, then slamming down his laughing gas on her before aiming his rocket launcher at her face.

"Wakey! Wakey!" laughed Joker as he blasted her, the blast sending him flying back. But Wonder Woman leaped out bringing her lasso down on him. But Joker quickly cut her off, causing a clash.

"I don't like you!" growled Joker as he drew out his crowbar.

"You fight like a man!" shouted Wonder Woman as she and Joker clashed, but in the end Joker couldn't take the amazon's might as he was sent skidding back barely able to get up. "Joker. Bane. Catwoman. Grundy. You're all alone Ghidorah."

"Kings often are during a fight." stated Ghidorah.

"Monsters like you-"

"You amazons are all alike to a man...and even less imposing up close." replayed Ghidorah as he made his way towards Wonder Woman. But suddenly, a large shaped came crashing into him. As the smoke cleared up, both Ghidorah and Wonder Woman could see who it was...Mothra.

"You took your time!" shouted Kong seeing his fellow Kaimuns entrance.

"I had problems with Killer Frost and Deathstroke." explained Mothra as she engaged Ghidorah. As Mothra flu up around the Watchtower, Ghidorah followed blasting his electric blast at Mothra. But Mothra created a dust could right in front of Ghidorah when he came to close, and when his electric blast meet it...BANG! The explosion caused him to fall down to the floor, but it wasn't over yet. Seeing a chance, Mothra dived down towards Ghiodrah like a spear slamming down right in his temple.

"Just because I'm as hot as a butterfly, doesn't mean I go gentle." reminded Mothra as Wonder Woman walked over.

"Try this own, King." said Wonder Woman as she lassoed Ghidorah's head and hands together, preventing them from firing their electric blast. Eventually, the other villians we're also restrained as they we're lead into a portal brought up by Raven.

"Manzilla, report." asked Mothra through her communicator.

_"It's done."_ reported Manzilla gladly to Mothra's delight. _"Where have you been anyway? Everything cool?"_

"Chilly. Had to take care of Killer Frost and Deathstroke."

_"Fair enough."_ admitted Manzilla _"The others are mopping up here in Metropolis. I'm going with Superman to take Doomsday and Destroyah into deep space."_

"Make sure it's very deep space." advised Wonder Woman listening in on Manzilla. Suddenly, the Watchtower alarm began to go off, catching everyones attention. Catwoman, who had yet to make her way into the portal, took notice of the disturbance.

"What's that?" she asked rather concerned, but her only answer was a push from Nightwing pushing her through the portal.

"It's the None of Your Damn Business Alarm." answered Cyborg as Raven closed the portal. Making his way to Wonder Woman and Mothra, Cyborg brought up a interface as it focused on Metropolis.

"Vortaak technology. Metropolis." noticed Wonder Woman as the interface zoomed in on Metropolis park where Lex Luthor was setting up a large alien looking device. Seeing the interface from the other side, Ghidorah began to chuckle to himself.

"I can see the headlines now: Justice League fails earth; Billionaire kills millions..."

"You gave him a Vortaak bomb?!" said Mothra astonished at Ghidorah would do something so stupid.

"To Luthor of all people!" added Wonder Woman. "Why don't you give Catwoman nine lives while you at it, King!"

"You say that like you know the outcome. But do you know what will happen after it?" questioned Ghidorah's right head. "Most of the Justice League is killed, and Superman and Manzilla dearly beloved city is history...I and Luthor _'if he doesn't get himself killed'_ console the masses by offer to rebuild it with his money and my Vortaak technology. In our own prefect image of cou-" Ghidorah was interrupted as Kong bashed his two head-hands into his middle head, knocking him out.

"Someone needed to knock those knuckle heads together." finished Kong glad he finally shut Ghiodrah up. Knowing the urgency of the situation, Wonder Woman radio everyone in Metropolis.

"This is Wonder Woman. Code Red! We have a Vortaak bomb in Metropolis. Everyone to these coordinates. NOW!"

_X Metropolis park..._

The sun shone bright over the statue of Superman holding up the world. But while the weather made the day seem welcoming, one person was going to make Metropolis as a whole nothing but a land of ruins.

"Computer. Set bomb to remote detonate." ordered Luthor as he picked up the remote for the bomb. Suddenly, Luthor became aware of three guess arriving to his grand firework show. Turning around, Luthor could see Wonder Woman, Kong and Mothra teleporting in front of him. "Wonder Woman, I had a feeling Gigan would be no match for you, he always was all brawn no brain. And it's good to see you've brought guess here too."

"Once we're done with you, you'll-" Kong stopped himself as he and the others became aware of the bomb being active.

"Why so jumpy Kong? It's only activated, it's this remote you have to worry about." reminded Luthor holding up the remote. Up above, Hawkgirl, Shazam and Gamera flu into sight.

"There they are!" spotted Hawkgirl as she caught sight of Luthor and the others.

"Keep him talking guys." muttered Gamera hopeful that the others could buy some more time. Not far, Green Lantern helped fly Aquaman, Batman, and Green Arrow while Flash and Rodan raced down below them.

"Don't wait for us, Barry and Petrie." advised Green Lantern knowing both of them could get there faster then them. "Go!" and with that, Flash and Rodan zoomed off to get to others.

"Luthor! Don't push that button!" begged Mothra dreading the thought of Metropolis if he did do it.

"If you press that button and eight million people die." warned Wonder Woman as she stepped forth from the other two.

"Eight million and four, to be precise." rephrased Luthor sensing fear from them. "I was planning on watching my experiment from a safe distance. But sense you're all here...How about we have a up close and dangerous view."

And with that, Luthor began to move his finger to the button. With just one click, and Metropolis and most of the Justice League would be history. Wonder Woman, Kong and Mothra tried to run towards the Joker, with only a few feet separating them. Green Lantern, Aquaman, Batman and Green Arrow continued to fly towards them. Flash and Rodan was going at full speed now, but even that didn't seem to be fast enough. And Hawkgirl and Shazam were also going at full speed. All of them focused on Luthor, but none of them began to notice the blue spark that begun to sparkle around Kong, Mothra, Batman, Gamera and Rodan. Just as Luthor's figure was inches from pressing the button, the sparks crackled and surrounded Luthor and Wonder Woman. Stopping in their track, Hawkgirl, Shazam, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Flash looked around in confusion. Luthor, Wonder Woman, Kong, Mothra, Batman, Gamera and Rodan had disappeared without a trace.


	4. Definitely not Kansas

**So now our hero's are about to find out just what Regime Manzilla has done to Metropolis.**

_X Injustice Metropolis..._

Leaping out of the sparks, Wonder Woman knocked Luthor over stopping him from activating the bomb. But then Wonder Woman became aware of where she actually was. Luthor however, was busy trying to get his remote working but to no avail. Angered, Luthor took his rage out on Wonder Woman.

"How can it be broken?! I'm the one who built it!" growled Luthor throwing it to the side in frustration. "You! You've done something to it, haven't you?" snapped Luthor angrily, but Wonder Woman was still looking at her new surroundings.

All around her, building stretched up high into the sky, but most look like ancient chinese buildings like something out of a kung fu film. Though there were one or two buildings that did remind Wonder Woman of those she's familiar with in Metropolis. But there was one thing here that gave her a disturbing feeling, towering above her was a gold statue of Manzilla. It kind of reminded her of the Superman statue in Metropolis but there was one big difference, where Superman was holding up earth Manzilla stand _on_ earth. Everything about this place felt a darker-chinese version of Metropolis.

"It's Metropolis...But it all feels..." Wonder Woman stop herself as she elbowed an attacking Luthor in the stomach, knocking him back. As he got back up, Wonder Woman drew out her lasso ready for a fight.

"Perhaps I was too sentimental before. I'll do just fine without you around." snapped Luthor as he blasted his electric staff at her. Blocking it, Wonder Woman shield bashed Luthor back before slamming the hint of her sword on him. Thinking fast, Luthor tripped her over with a swipe of his arm, but Wonder Woman responded by kicking him the face sending him flying back. Jumping up, Wonder Woman brought her lasso down on Luthor, but Luthor managed to get a hold of the lasso. Pulling it towards him, he tried to punch Wonder Woman, but Wonder Woman manged to cut him off causing a clash.

"You embody the worst in men!" yelled a disgusted Wonder Woman.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." replayed Luthor holding up his hand. Both clashed together, but in the end Luthor couldn't take anymore of the amazon's might and was sent skidding back, unable to get back up.

"Now stay down..." ordered Wonder Woman slamming her foot down on Luthor's back stopping him getting up. "And keep quiet." added Wonder Woman as large vehicles arrived surrounding them both. But instead of a group of police like Wonder Woman expected, strange looking soldiers step out wearing a strange monster-looking samurai outfit made of neon-blue and grey scales. All of them pointing their weapons at Luthor...and Wonder Woman (much to her horror) and all having an intent to kill both.

"Hands up!" ordered one guard pointing his rifle at Wonder Woman, causing her to stand up in disbelife. And up above her, a large male M.U.T.O flu above the scene with one soldier on top of it. "I said hands up, Manda-Woman! Do it or you're history!"

"How interesting." commented Luthor taking notice of how aggressive they were towards Wonder Woman. Just then, Wonder Woman caught site of one of Luthor's flash orbs shining from his back. There was no way she could fight them all off, she'd be killed within seconds. So as much as she wanted to stand her ground like any true warrior. Wonder Woman had to get away from here.

Lifting her hands up, Wonder Woman put her hands behind her head...only to take out her sword and shield. Using all her might, she bashed her sword on her shield creating a ear piercing sound that caused all the soldiers to fall to their knees in pain. Taking her chance, Wonder Woman ripped out Luthor flash orb from his back and threw it into the sky as it let exploded into a blinding flash. As the light cleared up and everyone gained their sight and hearing back, Luthor and Wonder Woman had disappeared.

Not far from the arena, Wonder Woman floated beside a building, hiding in the shadows as she watched a group of soldiers load up captured prisoners into on of their trucks as another male M.U.T.O watched from above them.

"Amateurs... Next time wipe you're drive." hissed on the soldiers that Wonder Woman could only just hear.

"They're not Insurgents?" asked another soldier.

"Just some punks. Like that Luthor ass hole we almost had." replayed one soldier. "Still can't believe we friggin' lost Manda Woman."

"Yeah..." agreed another as they loaded up the last of the prisoners. "Let's just hope the Main Man doesn't find out." from her hiding spot, Wonder Woman couldn't believe what she was seeing or even having to hear people call her Manda Woman. Does she really look like a man?

"By Zeus. I'm in hell." gasped Wonder Woman as she flu off from the scene as the male M.U.T.O scanned the area for anything.

_X Injustice Gotham..._

"Okay then, any of this look familiar to you guys." asked Kong look around the night cloaked city.

"Well, we're definitely not in Kansas...or Pandora." joked Gamera chuckling to himself but all he received was an annoyed look from Mothra. "Oh come one. That's funny."

"It's looks like Gotham...Sort of." answered Rodan looking around, but his eyes mostly stuck on the odd nuclear symbols one nearly every single building.

"So...Temporal displacement? Alternate earth?" suggested Gamera finally being serious.

"Could be either." answered Batman still taking in how different this Gotham was to his. "We may have jumped to a different dimension."

"Or, events in our timeline have changed and we're in a new, altered present." theorized Mothra catching Batman's eye.

"We need to determine which. And soon. If Luthor's bomb detonated, we have to get back." explained Kong already imagining Metropolis in ruins.

"Well, the Watchtower should have picked up any anomalies, right?" thought Gamera.

"The Watchtower might not exist. I can't make contact." explained Mothra starting to think this was an altered present.

"Well we need to find out." knew Rodan but he'd used up all his sonic speed energy back when trying to reach Luthor. "Once I can find some more ancient plants to help me regain my sonic speed I can get us there."

"Wait a minute. Skull Island!" remembered Kong thinking of his home island and tribe people. "If this is an altered timeline, we might be able to find the causes that trigger it there."

"Assuming Skull Island even exist here." reminded Batman.

"Well it's worth a short." knew Gamera as he got up from his perch.

"Maybe us four can find something around here that could explain everything." suggested Mothra to Batman and Gamera. But as she looked to Rodan, she saw that he was starting to fly away. "Rodan? Where are you going?"

"Ferris Aircraft facility. I know there are ancient plants there I could use to gain my sonic speed back." replayed back Rodan hopefully.

"But there's the chance that it might not exist." reminded Batman.

"Well there's only one way to find out." figured Rodan. "Stay low. I'll be back a-sap." and with that. Rodan flu off into the night sky rather hopeful while Kong left the other three for Skull Island.

**Coming up, Rodan meets the once person that any one would _not_ want to meet.**


	5. Rodan's welcoming

**Time to rejoin Rodan as he discover's something rather disturbing.**

_X Ferris Aircraft facility..._

Much to Rodan's relief, Ferris Aircraft facility did exist in this world. But to his annoyance, there wasn't single sign of ancient plants. And Rodan had been searching the hallways for ages, but still nothing.

"I don't get it. There are usally ancient plants all over the place." though Rodan looking in one room. No ancient plants.

Then another. Missiles, but no ancient plants.

Then another. Again, missiles, but no ancient plants.

Then another. Finally! A small piece of ancient plant covering one of the missiles.

"Finally!" whispered Rodan as he tore the ancient plant from the missile, but just then, he heard a groan of pain coming from the door on the other side of him. Listening in, Rodan could here what sounding like someone being electrocuted.

"Pretty tough, aren't you?" asked one man voice.

"I fear no one...puny boy!" hissed another voice sounding like bending metal.

"You are. I feel you're fear." replayed a feminine voice except really low. All of those voices sounded familiar to Rodan though.

"Raven? Cyborg?" thought Rodan in confusion and a bit hopeful. If that really was them, then maybe he could get some help. At least, that's what he thought. Entering the room quietly, all of his hope suddenly disappeared. Up head, Regime Raven and Regime Cyborg stood over a battered, weak and restrained...Doomsday. A sight even Rodan felt disturbed to see.

"This is you're last chance to accept the Dragon Shoguns offer, Doomsday..." asked Regime Raven looking more demonic than the Raven Rodan is use to seeing.

"Be 're-educated' in your puny camp...become a tool...like you!?" stated Doomsday still defiant to the end. But all that got him was a even painful shock of Regime Raven's sorcery.

"The boss is bein' generous. But considerin' this is _you_ we're talking 'bout, I wouldn't be." reminded Regime Cyborg looking more robotic with red wired pulsing through him. "Most of the Titans died in Metropolis five years ago."

"I never played any part in that...You know it." reminded Doomsday trying to break of his restrains, but to no avail.

"Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law." cut Regime Cyborg showing more aggression then Rodan is used to.

"Tell you're Dragon Shogun...this!" roared Doomsday spitting at the robot. Having finally had enough, Regime Raven shocked Doomsday again and again, each time more painful than the next and showing signs of stopping. But Rodan had finally had enough of watching this. Swiping his fire beam, Rodan struck Regime Raven and Regime Cyborg causing them to back away from the defenseless Doomsday.

"What the hell is the matter with you two! Is this how things work here?" asked Rodan seeing a bit of surprise in Regime Raven and Regime Cyborg's eyes.

"So you're earth now?" asked Regime Cyborg looking at Rodan in sight confusion.

"Something's not right..." sensed Regime Raven looking inside Rodan "It's Petrie Cole. Yet.."

"That's enough. Stand down before this gets ugly." interrupted Rodan still holding the ancient plant in his hand.

"Definitely not ours." realized Regime Cyborg knowing better.

"You feel his pain? Not yet.." asked Regime Raven blasting her sorcery at Rodan, paralyzing him in a painful trap.

"After we're done with Doomsday, how 'bout the three of us go talk to the Dragon Shogun." stated Regime Cyborg as him and Regime Raven made their way to the trapped Rodan. But just then, Rodan began to hear the ancients songs chanting in his head.

"How about we don't?" suggested Rodan as he gave a retaliates look. "Ancient Song's give me strength!" yelled Rodan as the ancient plant disappeared in him as he absorbed it's power, causing him break out of Regime Raven's sorcery and even knocking out Regime Cyborg. With his sonic speed regained, Rodan prepared himself for whatever Regime Raven had to throw.

"Enough! Whoever you are, you're under arrest!" ordered Regime Raven blasting her shadow ball at Rodan, but Rodan flu into the air with breath taking speed. Furiously, Regime Raven fired multiple shadow balls at the flying Kaimun, but Rodan didn't even need to try to dodge them. Seeing an opening, Rodan flu towards Regime Raven, grabbing her in his clawed feet. Flying upwards, Rodan spun her around in the air like a tornado before throwing her at a bunch of missiles. Exploding on impact, Regime Raven was sent skidding on the ground too exhausted to fight until everything blacked out.

"Well, won't have to put up with her big mouth anymore." signed a relived Rodan as he turned his attention to Regime Cyborg who was too weak to get up. "So then, who's this 'Dragon Shogun'? The one that's turned you into a mick-take of Terminator."

"I'll show you a mick-take."growled a angered Regime Cyborg.

"Talk. You. Now!" ordered Rodan.

"Okay. We'll talk...about the mess o'touble you're in." agreed Regime Cyborg blasting his nova blaster at Rodan, causing him to stagger back as Regime Cyborg got back up. "And how I'm gonna turn you into a roast-pteranodon!"

Acting fast, Rodan flapped his wings together, creating a massive gust of wind that Regime Cyborg struggled to fight. Taking his opportunity, Rodan flu right at Regime Cyborg. But Regime Cyborg got out his mega fist and punched Rodan with it stunning him. Taking the most of the opportunity, Regime Cyborg activated his laser cannon. But as he fired, Rodan struck back with his fire beam causing both to clash together. Both tried to overpower the other, but as Regime Cyborg let his guard down to power the laser cannon up. Rodan saw his chance and blasted his fire beam full power right into Regime Cyborg's laser cannon, causing it to explode in his face knocking him out.

"Well I'm not roasted." smirked Rodan as he made his way to the restrained Doomsday.

"Puny...Creatures..." snarled Doomsday as Rodan freed him from his restrains as he fell to his knees "You should have killed me..." he moaned as Rodan help him up. "Get off me!" growled Doomsday snatching his arm out of Rodan's hold.

"Hey, I'm not with those people. I'm not even from this world." explained Rodan surprised that he wasn't scared of Doomsday at all...and more importantly wasn't dead yet.

"Whoever you are... They know you..." warned Doomsday rubbing his battered, bloody arms. "If they catch you,torture you...You have the guts to refuse their offer?"

"Who are they working for?" asked Rodan still confused about this 'Dragon Shogun'.

"The only one with the power and fear to keep metas like them in line. The lizard." answered Doomsday not even looking at Rodan.

_"Wha-Manzilla?"_ thought Rodan in shock realizing who Doomsday was referring to by 'The lizard'. Just then, someone started to call him on his communicator.

_"Petrie! Can you hear me? Petrie!" _asked Mothra through his communicator.

"I'm here." answered Rodan

_"You better get back here fast. Gigan's here. He's attacking innocents-"_ explained Mothra before Rodan lost his signal.

"Mothra? Mothra!...Well Doomsday, look's like we're gonna go-" Rodan stopped himself as he looked around to find Doomsday had disappeared. "For someone who causes mass destruction. Doomsday sure does sneak away quiet well." admitted Rodan as he flu out of the facility to aid his fellow ally's.

**Well...I'll be honest with you, I didn't really know who to swap Deathstroke with, so I'm choose Doomsday. And beside, Doomsday has he's reason for going against Regime Manzilla. Think of it, Doomsday was created to kill Superman, so when Regime Manzilla killed Superman, Doomsday turned his attention to killing Regime Manzilla for revenge after he took away his chance of killing the Man of Steel.**


	6. Surreal face-off

**And now to get back to our hero's as they find out about Rodan's counterpart.**

_X Gotham..._

Below the darken night sky over the city of the Bat, a battle was raging among the alley. Though Gamera had already been knocked out due to Gigan's surprise attack, Mothra and Batman were more willing to fight back, but both were starting to loose their energy, and Gigan didn't show any signs of stopping. Fighting with all her might, Mothra conjured up clouds of dust blocking Gigan's laser attacks. but Gigan lunched his blade disc at her and Batman, both of them catching Mothra and Batman pinning them against the ground.

"I'll look forward to seeing Batman and Gamera die again!" chuckled Gigan in amusement as he threw another disc blade at Batman, but a fire beam blasted it apart saving Batman's life, and signalling the arrival of Rodan, but instead of anger, Gigan was rather excited at Rodan's appearance...now he had four hero's to kill all to himself.

"Mothra. Gamera. Batman and now Rodan. Pinch me. I must be dreaming!" said Gigan as he fired disc blades at Rodan, but Rodan simply blew them back with a strong flap of his wings.

"You're gonna wish you _were_ dreaming when I done with you." warned Rodan before blasting his fire beam at Gigan. But Gigan countered by blasting his laser at it, both struck each other but in the end, Rodan managed strike Gigan right in the eye causing him stagger back as he flu above the ground. Taking the most of the opportunity, Rodan flu down and caught a large dumpster in his claws. "Time to take out the garbage!" yelled Rodan as he threw the dumpster at Gigan. sending him crashing to the ground. "What's the matter Gigan? Ruling a space ship full of Vortaak ain't enough for you?" asked Rodan as he landed on the ground and watched Gigan emerge from what was left of the dumpster, covered in garbage.

"The One Earth Government works in a very similar manner to mine with the Vortaak." explained Gigan. "An alliance with this desperate world was only logical, so for now I tolerate these lesser begins of earth. Even Rodan."

"So this-world-me has joined your side." realized Rodan more than ready to take on Gigan.

"As did all who sought the same future as the Dragon Shogun." added Gigan before leaping at Rodan with his blade arms, but Rodan skidded under him and landed a powerful uppercut to Gigan causing him to go flying into the sky. Taking his opportunity, Rodan brought his left wing up as Gigan feel down at him before back handing him into the truck causing it to explode sending Gigan flying through Gotham.

"Well would you look at that. I'm resisting arrest...again." muttered Rodan as he flu down to an exhausted Mothra as she pulled out Gigan's blade disc freeing her. "Here, need a hand?" asked Rodan as he helped up Mothra.

"Petrie!" yelled Mothra in horror as she and Petrie caught sight of an disturbing sight flying down to them...Regime Rodan.

"Did someone call me?" joked Regime Rodan a bit but there was no joke about what Rodan was seeing. His counter part was completely covered in Vortaak armor from his head to the tips of his wings. It was one thing for Rodan to see his evil counter part, but as a Vortaak? This is too much even for him to keep calm about.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" asked a horrified Mothra.

"No, we all are." answered Rodan as he turned to his counter part. "You're Vortaak?!"

"Gigan's right. Ruling over others grants more power than protecting." explained Regime Rodan showing off his Vortaak armor.

"So you ditched earth and went for Vortaak...The race of cowards." growled Rodan flying up to his counter part. Angered, Regime Rodan blasted his fire beam at Rodan, who blocked it with his wing.

"I still keep order. Just as my ancestors did." reminded Regime Rodan. But as Mothra tried to stand up on her own feet, Regime Rodan fired another fire beam at her knocking her out. Taking his chance, Rodan rammed into Regime Rodan, causing both to go flying up into the air.

"Yeah I'm sure they're really proud of you." said Rodan sarcastically.

"It's easy to go against something until you-"

"Save it. Time to kick my ass." interrupted Rodan tired of his counter parts words. Flying high up into the sky, Rodan pursued his counter part into the night sky while trying to blast him with his fire beam. Both rammed into each other like dog fighting planes, Rodan tried clawing his counter part with his feet but Regime Rodan cut off his counter part causing a clash exchange.

"Time to turn up the heat!" yelled Regime Rodan.

"So what. The heat never bothered me anyway." rubbed off Rodan, both clashed, but Rodan manged to overpower his counter part. Digging his claws into Regime Rodan's back, Rodan spear towards the ground with Regime Rodan struggling out. But at the last second, Rodan slammed Regime Rodan into the ground before bringing his feet down on his counter part, knocking him out. Flying back to the others, Rodan still felt shivers go up his scales. "Well, that was surreal." admitted Rodan eyeing his unconscious counter part.

"And quiet disturbing." added Batman as he helped up Mothra.

"Yeah, all that purple and Vortaak armor is really straining my eyes." joked Gamera trying to lighten the mode. Suddenly, sirens started to echo through the alley.

"I think we've drawn some more attention." commented Mothra as she stood on her own two feet.

"We need to get away from here." said Batman as he and the others hid in another alley way. To Gamera, this was like a nightmare, how many hero have to hide from the cops? Weren't they the good guys?

"Hiding from the cops...Aren't there any good guys left?" asked Gamera before all four stopped in their track, unsure what to do.

"There just might be..." answered Batman as they caught sight of a human shaped in the shadows blocking their path.

"I was wondering where you guys arrived." admitted a female voice that all four instantly recognized.

"Wonder Woman?" asked Mothra breaking the tense mode, none of the duplicates knew what to do. They didn't know whether or not it was their Wonder Woman.

"Do you know how long it's been sense anyone's call me that? Five years. Most of the time." explained the shape stepping out of the shadows revealing to definitely be Wonder Woman. But something about her seemed different, her armor was more of mix between amazonian gold with Dragon styled armor, and parts of her skin had odd paths of scales. "It's usually Manda Woman."

_X Other world Watchtower..._

Deep in the Watchtower, Cyborg and Flash works tirelessly to find their hero's as they tired to find a match with the energy signature from the park with on in their data base. With most of villain's know rounded up and sent to their unique prisons. (Mostly Arkham) The hero's now had the problem of finding where their hero's went off to.

"Nothing yet?" asked Superman as he and Manzilla checked up on the busy hero's.

"The energy signature from the park doesn't match anything in the database." explained Cyborg not taking his eye off the screen.

"Well, ain't that a bummer." muttered Manzilla to himself.

"Well why don't I just vibrate at the same frequency as the energy signature and follow them?" suggested Flash knowing he could easy match the signature.

"Because we don't know if they went somewhere dangerous-" answered Superman.

"Or if they went anywhere at all." added Manzilla thinking of the worse.

"Superman and Manzilla are right, it's too risky." agreed Cyborg not wanting to loose another hero.

"Too bad I wasn't fast enough catch them in the first place..." muttered Flash in disappointment.

"It's okay Barry. It's not you're fault." reassured Manzilla seeing how much this was getting to Flash.

"Manzilla's right. We'll find them, we have to." added Superman as the hero's continued to find their lost hero's.

**Well, next stop...Skull Island!**


	7. Skull island showdown

**From a fire-breathing mutant pterosaur, to a big overgrown gorilla.**

_X Skull Island..._

Among the stone building and crashing waves of Skull Island, Kong made his way through the familiar sight of home, but the smells and feelings of the island didn't feel welcoming at all. Even to Kong. As he made his way through the tribal village, Kong caught sight of his other-world Shaman as he served the village with great care.

"Shaman." called out Kong catching the Shaman's attention's, even though this could be a parallel dimension Kong thought he could at least trick this-world Skull islanders that he was their Kong.

"Kong? A pleasure most rare, my young Majesty." greeted Shaman as he bowed to Kong.

"I need information on main-land governance. History and current structures." asked Kong feeling like his old self back on his Skull island, a king.

"Ah. For the treaty negotiation with the Dragon Shogun?" asked Shaman with a rather welcoming but wise voice.

"Yes. The treaty discussion." answered Kong not to sure about this 'Treaty negotiation'. But if it was going to get him information about this world then he'd just have to play along with it.

"I'm afraid our resources are rather limited. Manzilla has been less then willing to reveal his Regime's inner workings." explained the Shaman as he and Kong walked through the skull and speared decorated village.

"Tell me what you know so far. Recount the events that lead to his ascension." advised Kong receiving a confused look from the Shaman. "A detailed review could reveal possible solution for the negotiation."

"I am humble, your majesty." replayed Shaman buying Kong's thoughts. "Five years ago, the criminal Lex Luthor tricked Manzilla into killing Superman and destroying Metropolis. Consumed by rage, sorrow and a primal instinct after all Luthor had done to him, Manzilla killed Luthor."

_"God, Manzilla! I know Luthor had done stuff to you, but even killing him seemed too... cold for you."_ thought Kong trying to hide his shock and horror to Shaman. "Yes... We all remember where we were at that moment..." lied Kong to Shaman.

"After that he showed to restraint. Judge, jury, and executioner, he and other like-minded meta humans and Kaimuns quickly rounded up the criminal element."

"Which made him quite popular." added Kong knowing how much power Manzilla could have if all the villians did his bidding at his own will.

"The main land was desperate for strong and powerful leadership. Manzilla used his power to create the One Earth Government. Democratic institution were swept aside like flies." the Shaman was interrupted as a Skull island solider approached Kong.

"Your majesty. The Dragon Shogun's envoys are waiting for you near the gateway." he explained as Kong made his way to the gateway. Upon reaching the gateway, Kong spotted Regime Shazam and Regime Flash looking up at the impressive wall towering over them. The wall that once kept the Skull Islanders safe from the outside world...now keeps the islands dangers inside. Spotting Kong among the stone village, Regime Flash and Regime Shazam made their way to the Skull Island king.

"Flash...Shazam..welcome." greeted Kong trying not to blow his cover.

"Your majesty. It is an honor to meet you." admitted Regime Shazam as he and Regime Flash bowed down to Kong.

"And to be one of the few people to see Skull island." added Regime Flash.

"Wouldn't be an honor if the local wildlife kills you though." joked Kong slightly worrying the two. "Anyway, we have important matters to discuss. The treaty."

"The final draft." said Regime Flash bringing out the draft. "Manzilla is more than glad that you've agreed to his terms."

"May I?" asked Kong holding his hand out to get the draft, handing it over both former hero's watched as Kong's interested faces slowly turned into one of shock and rage.

"Is there a problem, your majesty?" asked Regime Shazam noticing Kong's sudden change of mood.

"This is an outrage. Manzilla will rule Skull Island!" explained an angered and shocked Kong.

"It's what you agreed to... And it's what we expect." explained Regime Flash making the agreement very clear to Kong.

"You threaten me? The king of Skull Island?!" growled Kong finally blowing his cover, but he didn't care. If there's one thing Kong will never allow, is anyone else ruling his island...especially a main lander.

"We don't want to fight...but we have our orders." muttered Regime Flash as he lunged at Kong and Regime Shazam blasted a thunderbolt at Kong, but Kong jumped over Regime Flash who ended being struck by Regime Shazam's attack. Taking his chance, Kong shoulder bashed Regime Shazam over but Regime Flash sudden zoomed into him before zooming off again. Anticipating his next move, Kong swiped Regime Flash by his legs knocking him over.

"You can tell Manzilla..." said Kong as he lifted Regime Flash by the back of his neck. "He will never lay his scaly hands on Skull Island!"

"You agreed to these orders though." explained Regime Flash barely being able to talk, tired of him Kong threw Regime Flash across into one of the buildings, knocking him out as the roof fell on him.

"Your orders be damned." growled Kong as he quickly shielded himself from Regime Shazam's thunderbolt.

"Please, let's not take this any further." asked Kong trying to stop this fight before it got ugly. "I need to talk to Manzilla."

"You don't 'talk' to Manzilla. You do what he wants." refused Regime Shazam as he clocked his fist with thunder. "And you're gonna do what you promised." And with that, Regime Shazam speared towards Kong in a cloak of thunder. Bracing himself, Kong blocked Regime Shazam's attack before breaking his arms free and clapping his hands against Regime Shazam's head. Dazed and confused, Regime Shazam only caught a glimpse of Kong as he threw at massive boulder at him knocking him out.

"You two make sorry diplomats." growled a disappointed Kong. Suddenly, Skull islander ran out of the stone village, surrounding Kong with spears and skull maces.

"There he is sir!" pointed out one skull islander along side Regime Kong, his shoulder hidden in raptor skulls and his body covered in a dinosaur-themed armor. That didn't really bother Kong much about his counter part, it was another hideous scar going down the other side of his face that gave him the chills.

"Well then Bruce, parallel dimension it is." muttered Kong to himself as he made his way towards Regime Kong, eager to knock some sense into his counter part.

"Who are you, usurper? Do you even have any idea how many ways I can have you killed here?" asked Regime Kong which a rage only a king can match.

"I am King Kong! The true king of Skull island! And I bow to no man, unlike you." answered Kong making it clear to everyone who he was.

"Mind your mouth, Tarzan." warned Regime Kong.

"You of all people, would just pass over you're entire kingdom like precious diamond? To a main lander? And Manzilla of all people?." asked Kong outraged by Regime Kong's actions.

"Manzilla's treaty makes sure that he protects Skull Island from future attacks. And recognizes our importance in the world." explained Regime Kong.

"Importance? What's important about giving away your own island?" snapped an astonished Kong. "You're putting every single creature on this island at his service."

"Nothing more then sacrificial lambs in the terms of protecting the future generation." noted Regime Kong.

"More like you being the world's worst king!" growled Kong in rage.

"I see this is getting nowhere." noticed Regime Kong as if growing tired of Kong's words. "Kill him." ordered Regime Kong as his soldiers all charged at Kong with their spears pointing at him. Jumping high above the clashing spears, Kong slammed both his fist against the ground, sending the soldiers falling back unable to get up.

"I was going to offer you some help." admitted Kong as he and his Regime counter part circled each other. "But now I change I mind." And within a flash, both threw there fist at each other, both punched and swiped each other like two silver backs. But in the mist of the chaos and blind rage, Kong managed duck under Regime Kong's axe handle and shoulder bashed him in the back sending him falling to the ground in pain.

"That's what you get for being a terrible king." growled Kong in triumph. But his victory was shot lived, ahead of him, a larger group of Skull island soldiers rushed towards their fallen king's aid.

"Tear him apart!" ordered Regime Kong as the soldiers changed their course towards Kong, but just as Kong began to engage the soldiers. A strange purple black aura surrounded everyone, freezing them...all apart from Kong.

**I know, I know, the fights aren't that long. But I just wanted to get all the fighting out of way for this chapter. But bigger fights are coming up as Kong discovers what's going on.**


	8. Think before you act

**Time to get back to our big hairy friend who still confused about what looks like time freezing.**

Curiously, Kong waved his hand across one of the frozen soldiers face, trying to get a reaction but to no avail. Everyone apart from Kong was frozen in their positions, surrounded in a purple and black aura.

"What sort of witchcraft is this now..." wondered Kong in confusion.

"They do tend to fight before they think, don't they..." asked a recognizable voice at it appeared in a flash of purple and black behind the frozen soldiers. Looking behind the group. Kong felt an instinct rage overcome as his eyes caught sight of the brother of Mothra... Injustice Battra. "Though I may of stoked the fires a little it."

"Battra." growled Kong in anger, he almost hated his Battra as much as Mothra did. "Why are you here on my island."

"In case your banana stuffing brain forgot, My power comes from chaos and disasters." reminded Injustice Battra looking around at the frozen soldiers. "Until today I have been too weak to even fly or teleport anywhere. I sensed the return of chaos, and sought it's cause."

"You did more than that. You brought us here." growled Kong still ready to cause more chaos.

"Me? No. Though I take a good guess who did." denied Injustice Battra.

"My fire doesn't need stoking, Battra! Tell me who." ordered Kong.

"You presume to command me?!" asked Injustice Battra angered by Kong's order.

"I do! And you will obey!" and within a flash, Kong jumped onto Battra beating him up with hard punches into the temple. But Injustice Battra let loose a energy shock through his body causing Kong to jump off in pain. Injustice Battra prepared to fire his prism beam at Kong, but within a spite second, Kong tore out a huge chunk of rock and threw it at Injustice Battra, causing to go skidding back with surprised Kong a lot. It's not like Battra to go down that easily. "That can't be right, you're weak, Battra." noted Kong as he walked over to help Injustice Battra up, giving him a poisonous look, Injustice Battra took Kong's hand as he got back up.

"Manzilla's reign has all but eliminated chaos. Leaving me so powerless that even a child can beat me." explained Injustice Battra just about being able to wave his red powder around.

"So then if you didn't bring us here, who did?" asked Kong.

"Those who would be all too glad to put an end to Manzilla's rule. The Insurgents." answered Injustice Battra waving his red powder away.

"Heroes?"

"Only two. All other heroes that challenged Manzilla have been eliminated." answered Injustice Battra sadly.

"He killed them..." realized Kong knowing he should have known better. "And the only ones left are those who joined him?" asked Kong looking down at Regime Flash and Regime Shazam, both still frozen in Injustice Battra's sorcery.

"Along with a small cadre of villians, who's loyalty was either brought...or coerced. Those villians such as Deathstroke and Ares have all suffered the consequence of refusing Manzilla's offer." added Injustice Battra remembering the sight of his dead Ares of Deathstroke.

"I need to get back to my friends." realized Kong hoping that they were all alright.

"They're with the Insurgents as we speak." explained Insurgent Battra reliving Kong a little bit, at least his friends were safe.

"Take me to them." ordered Kong immediately, and with that Injustice Battra teleported Kong away with all his remaining strength.

_X Insurgence base..._

While Batman, Mothra and Rodan watched as Gamera prepared to take a pill, Kong suddenly teleported into the room in an aura of purple and black, surprising everyone.

"How'd you get here?" asked a surprised Rodan.

"Battra." answered Kong. "Not our Battra." he added before Mothra could say anything.

"We know." added Gamera as Insurgent Wonder Woman walked into the large room. "Meet Not-Our-Wonder Woman."

"I was wondering how to get you off of Skull Island." joked Insurgent Wonder Woman as she approached the heroes. Kong could instantly tell that this wasn't his Wonder Woman, her armor looked like a mix of amazonian gold and dragon styled armor. And part of her skin seemed to look more like scales then skin. Taking his eyes off Insurgent Wonder Woman, Kong saw Gamera swallow an odd looking green glowing pill.

"Headache..." asked Kong as Gamera rubbed his head.

"Trying to stop one." answered Gamera as Insurgent Wonder Woman scanned him.

"It's a durability enhancer. Three-Z-73-D." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman.

"How can a pill allow-"

"G-cell sampling." interrupted Insurgent Wonder Woman without even looking at Kong. "Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by forty thousand percent."

"Though it can cause mutations in the blood. In this case, growing scales" added Batman pointing out Insurgent Wonder Woman's scaled skin.

"Okay, I was expecting something a little different." admitted Kong rubbing the back of his head.

"Diana can tell you the rest later, if you're having trouble sleeping." said a familiar voice catching everyones attention. Turning around, everyone caught sight of Insurgent Anguirus walking into the room.

"Anguirus!" said Mothra and Rodan at once with relief. At least one of their friends was still fighting for a good cause. "Man, you look like you've been hit with a nuke." noticed Rodan looking at Insurgent Anguirus's broken spikes and scars all over his back and face.

"Five years of going against Manzilla and stealing G-cell pills does that to you." joked Insurgent Anguirus feeling like his old self seeing Mothra and Rodan.

"Wait- You stole the pills from Manzilla?" asked Kong looking at Insurgent Wonder Woman.

"More like 'borrowed' his recipe." answered Insurgent Wonder Woman as everyone except for her took their seats.

"Manzilla gives it to his accomplices." explained Batman to the already confused Kong.

"Yeah. I met a couple of our evil twins while I was on Skull Island." explained Kong to the others.

"They're not evil!" denied Anguirus trying to hold back his anger, even with his friends siding with Manzilla he still hates the thought of call them 'evil'.

"Most of Manzilla's accomplices obey him out of fear... Or believe his right and have lost their perspective." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman helping Anguirus keep calm.

"So then you two are the only ones left..." assumed Kong sadly.

"Not the only ones..." denied another voice, this time coming from the entrance...and the one person the heroes hated more than anything, Insurgent King Ghidorah. But he lacked his Vortaak armor and instead wore a simple business outfit and instead of three heads, only one middle head remained where two arms and hands replaced the where the other two heads should have been.

"What the- What sort of trick is this?!" demanded Kong in anger.

"How on earth are you even alive?!" added Gamera reading his fire ball.

"Cool you're flame Gamera, he's with us." explained Insurgent Anguirus trying to calm everyone down.

"Have you two forgotten who that is? That Ghidorah!" Asked Rodan in anger.

"In deed I am." accepted Insurgent King Ghiodrah as he took a seat in the middle of Insurgent Wonder Woman and Anguirus. "However, unlike your Ghidorah. I find no joy in destroying buildings or torturing people. Manzilla doesn't even suspect his best friend is providing the fire power to the Insurgency."

"Ghidorah's involvement with us is a secret." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman as she finally took her seat. "People critical of Manzilla disappear. Government official, activists, reporters..."

"Well now that we're all here. Explain why you chose us?" asked Mothra finally bringing up the big question.

"And you didn't asked before pulling us over. We were kind of busy." added Gamera intently.

"The Vortaak bomb. It didn't go off." revealed Insurgent King Ghidorah surprising all the heroes.

"You're transfer somehow prevented it from causing the same events as our world." explained Insurgent Anguirus.

"How do you-"

"We all been monitoring your world for quiet some time. You five mainly." interrupted Insurgent King Ghidorah.

"I have an artifact...To take down Manzilla." revealed Insurgent Wonder Woman drawing everyones attention.

"Take him down? A nuclear bomb couldn't stop Godzilla. What makes you think an amazon artifact can stop Manzilla?" asked Batman suspiciously.

"This artifacts different. It's nuclear powered-"

"Wait a minute... A nuclear artifact?!" interrupted Rodan in shock and horror. "You kill Manzilla, then you're no better then he is."

"I never said 'kill'." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman. "It's designed to render his powers useless. Nothing more." though the heroes seemed skeptical on it, it was better then killing Manzilla, that's for sure. "The artifact's on Themyscira. I need you guys to help me unlock it." and with that. All the heroes prepared themselves for the journey.

**Next stop, finally seeing Regime Manzilla in person.**


	9. The Dragon Shogun

**So while Insurgent Wonder Woman explains everything to the heroes. We're finally going to find out about the Dragon Shogun...Regime Manzilla.**

_X Fortress of Solitude..._

Deep within the Fortress of Solitude, Regime Manzilla busied himself with doing press up in his own personal workout set while Regime Destroyah remained in a deep sleep in his spot. Sense Regime Destroyah can never be tamed through re-education, Regime Manzilla had Regime Cyborg create a control collar to tame Regime Destroyah like a dog, nowadays Regime Destroyah serves as a symbol to reinforce the One Earth Governments power.. or if a city or enemy is set for eliminating. But Regime Manzilla didn't need to reinforce his power. His intimidating samurai and reptilian styled grey armor, combined with his neon blue gauntlets made sure that everyone knew who he was. But while most feared Regime Manzilla, some actually liked his new attitude.

While Regime Manzilla continued doing press ups, Regime Mothra made her way into the room, her once colourful wings now a more dull version of their former glory, and her long red and black dress would have made someone think that she was someone out of 'Vampire Diaries' then a Kaimun.

"Good to see the collars working. There's no way re-education was going to bring Destroyah around." admitted Regime Mothra trying to start a conversation with Regime Manzilla, though he seemed more focused on he press ups. "James? I know you can hear me." convinced Regime Mothra as Regime Manzilla finally stopped and got up...and made his way to working on the computers, not even bothered by Regime Mothra's dress. "Are you okay with this? With us?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" questioned Regime Manzilla finally giving an responses, though not the one Regime Mothra was expecting.

"James, I'm not trying to replace your family or anything." admitted Regime Mothra finally. "I just thought maybe we could-"

"It's okay." stopped Regime Manzilla turning his attention to Regime Mothra and resting his hands on her shoulder. "Go. I'll be fine." And that was enough to convince Regime Mothra.

"Okay, I'm going. I just came to tell you that-"

"Rodan's making his way in." interrupted Regime Manzilla again as he began lifting his weights...which was two regime trucks attached to a large pole. "I can hear his wing beats." and with that, Regime Mothra flu off as Regime Rodan made his way in.

"Dragon Shogun. Love Elena's new look." greeted Regime Rodan trying to be normal around his boss.

"I think she's been watching too much 'Vampire Diaries' again." admitted Regime Manzilla as he continued lifting his weights. "So, any reason why you wanted to see me?"

"We have a slight problem." explained Regime Rodan getting to the main point. "I ran into Elena's twin. And two people who looked exactly like Bruce Wayne and Ross Bannister. And Petrie Cole." that finally caught Regime Manzilla's attention, and within a flash. He threw his weights off sending them crashing across the room.

"Find them. And any others that might be out there." ordered Regime Manzilla with a hint of angered interest in his reptilian eyes. "I want to know everything about them."

_X Gotham..._

The cold night continued it's dark and bone chilling embrace across the city of the Bat. But just then, Lex Luthor flu down among the alley way. He'd tried to find Lex Corp for hours now, but oddly enough with no luck. And due to his suit running out of flight power, he had been forced to land within Gotham until his suit regained power. Though he was unaware that he was being watched from a familiar figure above

"Computer. How long until flight power is restored?" asked Luthor as he checked his suit.

_"Current amount of time. 15 minutes." _So that meant 15 minutes of waiting in this alley way until he could fly off again. But as Luthor looked around at his surroundings, he noticed that a few of the building had graphite painted on them with 'Lex Luthor' written in green.

"Interesting... My fame seemed to be more widespread them I thought." admired Luthor to himself. Suddenly, a passing by train caused Luthor to turn around to see it's source...and a charging Wonder Woman. Acting fast, Luthor backhanded her in the arm, sending her skidding back. "And that is why I am a Lex Corporal!" grinned Luthor proudly as he watched Wonder Woman slowly get back up. "Still standing?"

"Save it Lu-arrgh..." groaned Wonder Woman as she felt a wave of pain crash onto her arm.

"My mistake. Did i break your arm? How about a broken leg back to go with it?!" asked Luthor as he activated his shock gloves. Unloading a series of punches onto Wonder Woman, Luthor then stunned her as he dialed in a set of coordinates in his suit. Suddenly, a large beam of energy gathered in his hands as he slowly floated up and gathered the energy into a massive ball. Using all his force, Luthor threw it at Wonder Woman unleashing a blast so powerful that it can be seen from space. As the blast died down, Luthor saw Wonder Woman lying weakly in her spot, unable to move. But before Luthor could do any else, a familiar sight caught he eye in the sky. Both Regime Rodan and Regime Hawkgirl flying down in the sky. "Geniuses can't be rushed, but going against two heroes is most unwise." figured Luthor as he hide away behind a building just out of view of the landing Regime members as they approached Wonder Woman as he tried to crawl away weakly.

"Wonder Woman. It's been a while." greeted Regime Rodan as Wonder Woman lost her strength.

"On your feet." ordered Regime Hawkgirl pulling Wonder Woman up by her hair. "Let's go."

"Not on my life, Hawkgirl-" before Wonder Woman could finish. Regime Rodan landed a hard punch right in her face knocking her out, and surprising Luthor a lot.

"Too bad I didn't bring my camera. I could have made millions of hits on YouTube." moaned Luthor in his hiding spot.

_X Back at the Fortress of Solitude..._

Carefully, Regime Manzilla checked to see that Regime Destroyah's collar was still operational.

"Left foot." ordered Regime Manzilla. And like a puppet, Regime Destroyah lifted up his left foot before slamming it back down, causing the ground to shake a little.

"Still a little rough, but it'll do." commented Regime Manzilla a little too observant. Just then, a call rang in his communicator. "Rodan, found any of the duplicates yet?"

"No, even better. We finally got her." answered Regime Rodan to Regime Manzilla amazement and eagerness.

"Take her to Stryker's Island. I'll meet you there. And make sure get's a _warm welcome back_." ordered Regime Manzilla hanging up and making his way over. He'd finally done it, he had finally captured the leader of the Insurgents, or so he thought.

**Well, I certainly don't want to be around when Regime Manzilla finds out he had the wrong Wonder Woman.**


	10. Not who they seem

**As Wonder Woman comes face to face with the fury of the Dragon Shogun, Luthor is about to just how much his counter part has changed this world.**

Coming out of his hiding spot, Luthor watched as Regime Rodan and Regime Hawkgirl carried an unconscious Wonder Woman by her arms into the night sky. Everything he'd seen in this world seemed to be a darker version of his world. More harsh, more savage, more evil.

"Interesting, it seems that the heroes in this place are more brutal then those in my world." noticed Luthor observantly.

_"You'll know what brutal means very soon!"_ called out a voice behind him. Turning around, Luthor saw a small man with two escrima sticks in his hand. But it was the the bird shape symbol on his black and red outfit and the mask on his eye that made Luthor realize who this was.

"Nightwing?"

"The one and only." replayed Insurgent Nightwing with a more deeper and aggressive voice then Luthor was used to hearing from his Nightwing. "A friend of mine told me there was bold headed idiot around here, fighting an another Wonder Woman wannabe." explained Insurgent Nightwing poking Luthor with his escrima. "You might have same egg headed look and the same outfit as him, but you're no Lex Luthor."

"Normally I don't take insults from teenage dumb heads like you. But now I have, and you will pay for it!" replayed Luthor enraged by Insurgent Nightwings insult.

"Bring it, Egg head!" tempted Insurgent Nightwing suddenly unloaded a series of hits with his escrimas onto Luthor. Blocking his head, Luthor brought both of his hands down on Insurgent Nightwing causing him to stop. Within a flash, Insurgent Nightwing uppercut Luthor into the sky, but as Luthor came down he brought his axe down onto Insurgent Nightwing with disturbing force. But Insurgent Nightwing cut in off as he caused a clash exchanged.

"Here comes the hot sauce!" yelled Insurgent Nightwing with eagerness.

"I am not impressed." admitted Luthor disappointingly. Both clashed together with amazing force, but Luthor was able to send Insurgent Nightwing flying back. Taking his opportunity, Luthor locked his weapons onto Insurgent Nightwing as he was struck by a laser from the sky, unable to get back up in defeat. "Like I said, I am not impressed." reminded Luthor as he walked up to the bewildered Insurgent Nightwing.

"It's you...The way you talk...The way you..."

"Hit?"

"Well... sort of."

"It's what happens when a brute is defeated by a genius such as myself." commented Luthor actually helping Insurgent Nightwing up.

"I don't understand. Luthor's been dead for five years...But you seem-"

"This isn't my world or my Gotham." admitted Luthor to the confused Insurgent Nightwing. "Yet I'm, the one and only Lex Luthor, boy." at that moment, Insurgent Nightwing realized that this was the really Lex Luthor. But instead of anger or fury, the young Nightwing saw this as hope. Luthor was the only one who brought Manzilla down to this point, until his death. Surely if Luthor returned then he can help stop Manzilla.

"I don't believe it, you're actually back!" realized Insurgent Nightwing as he disbelife turned into a spark of hope. "Come on, They're are people here who need someone like you around." asked Insurgent Nightwing leading the confused Luthor away from the alley and into the darkness of Gotham.

_X Stryker's Island..._

Deep in Stryker's Island, soldiers and MUTOs alike bowed their heads down as the Dragon Shogun and Regime Mothra made their through them, and towards the captured Wonder Woman. Regime Mothra had always liked to be the center of attention after joining the One Earth Government, and Regime Manzilla always felt like a rightful king when people bow to his majesty.

_"At least some people know when to respect a King."_ thought Regime Manzilla as he and Regime Mothra continued on their course. Inside her holding cell, Wonder Woman stood powerless in her arm restraints. If this had been in her world, she would of easily broke her way out of here. But Regime Rodan had beaten her so much that she was too weak to fly or even make a fist with her hands.

"Alright then Diana. Ready for some visitors? Want some makeup on?" asked Regime Rodan as Regime Manzilla and Regime Mothra made their way in. This was like a never ending nightmare for Wonder Woman. The one man she'd had took pity on and raised to be a hero, was now a walking terror, a monstrous man with the power to do whatever he wants, there wasn't even a trace of the Manzilla she used to know on this man. Something about the Manzilla was very, very troubled.

"Not bad Petrie." admitted Regime Mothra as Regime Manzilla study his restrained prisoner. "Must of been a nightmare over powering her."

"Wasn't easy, but after five years, we finally have her." admitted Regime Rodan proudly.

"But it's not our Wonder Woman." responded Regime Manzilla having caught Wonder Woman's scent.

"What?!" asked Regime Rodan shocked by this discovery.

"This Wonder Woman is completely different." explained Regime Manzilla as Regime Mothra took a look at the beaten Amazon.

"Well...she has seemed to have gotten rid of those scale patches. And seems to be wearing her old outfit." guessed Regime Mothra remembering what Wonder Woman used to be like before she turned her back on her allies.

"There's that. And there's the fact that her scent is all wrong." added Regime Manzilla as he walked to the restrained Wonder Woman, looking her straight in the eye with primeval eyes before looking down at her. "You know, I forgot you used to wear leggings."

"Some memory you have." muttered Wonder Woman defiantly. Angered, Regime Manzilla swiped out a katana from his right gauntlet and holding it close to Wonder Woman's neck as it glowed a neon-blue.

"Don't push you're luck, Diana! I have spent five years rounding up these lesser beings and hunting you down, just to bring order to this pathetic excuse for a planet!" warned Regime Manzilla as he walked back sheathing his katana back into his gauntlet.

"You're not _my_ Manzilla." hissed Wonder Woman gasping for air after feeling the katana across her throat. That really stuck Regime Manzilla as memories raced back into his head, of that weak, immature boy that called himself Manzilla. Turning his head at Wonder Woman, Regime Manzilla blasted his atomic breath at Wonder Woman. But when Regime Mothra and Regime Rodan thought it was going to kill her, it actually hit the wall next to her, just about missing her face.

"I'm the new improved version." answered Regime Manzilla as his atomic breath died down.

"What do you want?" asked Wonder Woman finally as Regime Manzilla walked back up to her.

"You're one of the duplicates." answered Regime Manzilla intently. "And what to know everything you know."

**Poor Wonder Woman, caged up like an animal and at the mercy of the Dragon Shogun. Let's hope rescue comes real soon for her.**


	11. Lex Cooperation

**With Wonder Woman at the mercy of Regime Manzilla, Luthor is starting to like the attention he's getting in this world.**

X Luthor Asylum...

Hidden away from the One Earth Government, the Lex Cooperation cheered away as Luthor continued his rousing speech. After Luthor's death at the hands of Manzilla, people who respected and look up to Luthor created the Lex Cooperation, a rouge organization that was as caused as much trouble to the One Earth Government as the Insurgency did, it didn't help that both groups came to each others aid when needed. And while Insurgent Nightwing may be the leader of the Lex Cooperation, he certainly didn't look up to Luthor, to him the Lex Cooperation is his only chance of getting revenge on Manzilla. And he has his reason for it.

"I admire what you've all done in my name to the place, it never felt better." thanked Luthor as the crowd cheered on, but Insurgent Nightwing simply watched with his arms crossed at the front. "True members of the Lex Cooperation...You all know the truth about Metropolis. Manzilla finally fell to his primal nature and killed those people, and then he tried to kill me." Luthor went on as the crowd booed their thumbs down at the mere mention of Manzilla. "I appreciate the work you've continued in my name...Disturbances... Bringing order... Pulling Manzilla tail. But it's time to move to the next level"

"Guy knows how to do a speech..." admitted Insurgent Nightwing as Luthor walked up to the edge of the stage.

"Our helpful ally Nightwing tells me that Manzilla made this pill for his buddies. Then Manda-Women's Insurgents got their hands on it. Now we have some." explained Luthor showing one of the G-Cell pills. "With this marvel of creations, we can have a building fall on us and we wouldn't even be scratched!" Luthor went on as he threw the pill in the air before catching it in his mouth. Kneeling down, Luthor gathered the crowd closer to listen. "From this moment on, from this very day. Lex Cooperation will be more then a mere nuisance. The hissing cat will become the roaring tiger. The shock trap, a nuclear bomb! And Lex Luthor... a god!"

BANG! Suddenly an explosion blasted a hole in the wall behind Luthor as Regime Soldiers bust out engaging the Lex Cooperation. Instantly. everyone went from shock and surprise to rage and combat...Even Luthor. Ducking under a soldiers punch, Luthor shoulder bashed him in the stomach knocking him out. But another solider shoot his shotgun right at Luthor head, but both were amazed that Luthor wasn't hurt at all.

"I should be dead! Thanks, marvel pill!" thanked Luthor as he brought his fist down on the soldier's head. Just then, Regime Megalon and Regime Hawkgirl emerged from the smoke. While Regime Megalon engaged in battle with other Lex Cooperators, Regime Hawkgirl swooped Luthor up with amazing strength as. Desperately, Insurgent Nightwing threw his wingdings at Regime Hawkgirl, but her constant dodging forced him to activate a distress signal to Insurgent Wonder Woman.

"Back from the dead, huh? Should have kept that suit buried." snapped Regime Hawkgirl as she dangled Luthor like a toy above the ground with ease.

"It's not my best one, but it's comfortable. And fully operational." admitted Luthor as he fired a laser from his hand at Regime Hawkgirl's face, causing her do drop him.

"I'm going to enjoy bringing you to Manzilla." growled Regime Hawkgirl as she brought out her mace.

"Sorry Hawkgirl, but not today." apologized Luthor as he charged into Regime Hawkgirl. But she flu above his attack and did a full loop back down slamming her mace down, but Luthor managed to cut off causing a clash exchanged.

"You look like a chicken." commented Luthor with a hand up.

"And you look like an egg." added Regime Hawkgirl. Both clashed together, but Regime Hawkgirl manged to get the upper hand and sent Luthor skidding back, but this was just as Luthor planned, throwing an EMP mine at the floor, he blocked Regime Hawkgirls mace attack and she landed straight on the EMP mine. As a wave of electricity shocked her, Luthor locked his missiles on her. Within seconds a wave of missiles crashed into Regime Hawkgirl knocking her out cold.

"Come to think of it, I could make good use with that belt." thought Luthor as he walked over to the unconscious Regime Hawkgirl. But within the chaos, Regime Megalon finally caught his eyes on Luthor. Acting fast, Regime Megalon blasted a napalm bomb at Luthor sending him backing away from Regime Hawkgirl and turning his attention to Regime Megalon.

"Let's play ball." growled Luthor as he threw a series of his orbs at Regime Megalon. But Regime Megalon back handed them aside with his drill hands like flies until he finally reached Luthor. "So the cockroach went and joined Manzilla. Tell me, how does it feel to drill into the flesh of people?"

"Humans are nothing more then a bunch of dumb animals, just like you." answered Regime Megalon pointing his drill hands at Luthor.

"Oh, nowhere close to being like me." denied Luthor.

"So you're a god were you come from?" asked Regime Megalon a little confused.

"No, you see. It just that people like Superman and Manzilla go around, acting like heroes. While I... act like a king!" explained Luthor as he blasted his electric staff at Regime Megalon, but Regime Megalon drilled underground avoiding Luthor's attack. With great strength, Regime Megalon exploded from the ground beneath Luthor and upper cut him. But Luthor used the same trick he used on Insurgent Nightwing and brought his axe down as he feel. Sending Regime Megalon skidding back, Regime Megalon jabbed his drill hands at Luthor but within a second, Luthor cut him off causing a clash exchange.

"I'll blast your head off, cockroach!" yelled Luthor holding his hand up.

"I'll still keep fighting." added Regime Megalon clashing his drill hands together. Both clashed together, but Luthor managed to overpower Regime Megalon and sent him flying into the regime forces, knocking him out cold.

"I may not have my bug repellent, but I have something that can do the job just as well." admitted Luthor as he brought out his electric staff. Suddenly, Insurgent Wonder Woman can flying into the battle, followed by the rest of the heroes. With the Lex Cooperation now having backup, the regime forces fell back within seconds.

"We're outnumbered! Let's go." ordered Regime Hawkgirl picking up Regime Megalon and blasting a hole in the roof as the retreated. Much to Luthor's annoyance and disappointment.

_X 5 Minutes later..._

With the fight being won, Insurgent Nightwing tended to those who had been injured during the fight.

"You can turn that off now, Nightwing." commented Insurgent Wonder Woman as she and Batman walked over to Insurgent Nightwing.

"Thanks for showin' up so fast, Diana." thanked Insurgent Nightwing blowing his identity to Batman.

"Damian?" asked a shocked Batman.

"Hi dad, it's good to see you again." greeted a sadden Insurgent Nightwing looking down as he remembered what happened with his Batman.

"Where's Dick? Or Bruce?" asked Batman looking around.

"They're dead." answered Insurgent Nightwing actually surprising Batman in a horrifying way.

"He killed them." realized Batman knowing better about who murdered them. Manzilla.

"I didn't know what to do. I took Dick places as Nightwing, but. I couldn't bring myself to taking your place." explained Insurgent Nightwing trying to not to break into tears as Batman placed his hands on his shoulders.

"But at least you're continuing the Wayne legacy." added Batman trying to reassure him.

_"How touching, Batman actually showing sympathy. If only I had my camera."_ said Luthor catching everyones attention in shock.

"Luthor?"

"Luthor!" realized Batman as his sympathy turned to aggression, within a second, Batman placed an EMP inhibitor on Luthor's suit leaving him stuck in his position.

"How predictable." moaned Luthor knowing that he should have seen that coming.

"What are you playing at, Nightwing? What's he doing here?" asked a shocked and enraged Insurgent Wonder Woman.

"What? Luthor created Manzilla. So he should know how to stop him." explained Insurgent Nightwing with an idea that did make some sense to the two heroes.

"So, you came along on our little filed trip too..." asked Gamera a little annoyed as he and the other heroes walked over.

"And I bet he didn't come alone." knew Mothra remembering that her Wonder Woman was close to stopping him in their dimension.

"Where's Wonder Woman, Luthor?" asked Kong.

"She right there, you banana stuffing fool!" answered Luthor nodding over to Insurgent Wonder Woman. Walking up to him, Insurgent Wonder Woman remembered the same look on her Lex Luthor's face before Manzilla took his life away.

"You're eyes, the same one that bring the worst out of men. Just like his." remembered Insurgent Wonder Woman coldly.

"Manzilla? His flying friends took off with Wonder Woman. My Wonder Woman. _Our_ Wonder Woman." explained Luthor trying to familiarize himself with the heroes.

"That that can't be good, if Wonder Woman's been captured. We got to get her out." realized Rodan urgently.

"Rodan's right, there's no telling what Manzilla's planning to do to her." added Mothra worryingly.

"To stand any chance of freeing your Wonder Woman. We need to first complete our mission." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman. As much she wanted to get her counter part out of the Dragon Shogun's hold. She knew well that none of them stood a chance without the nuclear artifact.

"A mission? I'm always at my best during a mission." added Insurgent Nightwing excitedly.

"No. Get the Lex Cooperation to lay low for the time being. You're a target now." refused Insurgent Wonder Woman not wanted Damian to join Bruce and Dick in the realm of Hades. "And you're too dangerous to left running around." added Insurgent Wonder Woman picking up Luthor by the back like a cardboard box.

"Umm, Diana. What we meant to do now?" asked Rodan as Insurgent Wonder Woman walked off with Luthor above her hand.

"More of them will comeback soon. Go, I'll catch up with you." ordered Insurgent Wonder Woman as she left the other heroes to carry on to Themyscira.

**Look's like Luthor won't be going anywhere any time soon. Next chapter is more about getting the boring talks out of the way.**


	12. Hope and sorrow

**While the heroes work to stop the Dragon Shogun. Manzilla and Superman are trying all they can to get their heroes back home.**

_X Justice dimension, Watchtower..._

After hours of countless searching, Flash and Cyborg had finally found where the heroes had disappeared to. A parallel dimension, while it sounded crazy to Manzilla and Superman, it bring them relief that their heroes were still alive.

"So you've found them. A parallel dimension..." straighten out Superman as Cyborg showed them an interface of the dimension. "Now how do we get there?"

"We don't. We pull them back here into our dimension." explained Flash to Superman and Manzilla.

"No risk to sending an away team...Good." thanked Superman grateful they didn't need to go with that option. Last thing they need to loose more heroes.

"But we still have the same problem, though." reminded Manzilla to everyone. "How do we do it?"

"With this." answered Cyborg bringing up another interface of Flashes Cosmic Treadmill.

"We're gonna modify my Cosmic Treadmill. And pull them all back at once." explained Flash to the others.

"We've got some work to do." added Cyborg much to their annoyance. As the heroes left, Manzilla couldn't help but wonder about it all.

_"A parallel dimension, huh?"_ thought Manzilla amusingly. _"I wonder if I keep weight lifting there."_

_X Injustice dimension, on a rooftop..._

Among the night sky and shining moon, Insurgent Ghidorah looked up at the moon. It always did remind him of his past life of traveling among the stars. A series of footsteps soon snapped Insurgent Ghiodrah out of his thoughts. He didn't even turn around to see who it was, he already knew who it was by a long shot...Doomsday.

"Stunning, isn't it?" asked Insurgent Ghidorah still looking at the moon.

"The moon? Or it's light shining off your golden hair?" asked Doomsday without any trace of the destructive voice he usually harbors.

"I'm glad you wanted to meet." admitted Insurgent Ghiodrah a little amused by Doomsday's joke. "You finally ready to join our little cause?"

"It's one thing to have someone take away your life long purpose. It's another to be hunted down like an animal at the same time." explained Doomsday finally joining the Insurgency.

"After refusing to join so many times... Why now?" asked Insurgent Ghidorah. Five years Doomsday had spent being hunted by the One Earth Government, as well as refusing to join the Insurgence, he had to have his reasons.

"They made it personal." answered a certain Doomsday, for once in his life...it was personal.

_X Themyscira..._

On the other side of Themyscira, Batman threw a batarang at one of the security camera placed on the force field surrounded Themyscira. As soon as camera was out of action, Insurgent Wonder Woman got to work taking down the force field as the heroes waited by her side.

"Wow, what a mess Manzilla made." admitted Gamera looking at the destroyed trees and ruined buildings on the other side of the force field. "He did this?"

"Revealed my identity and killed or captured most amazons. Made Wonder Woman a non-person." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman not even looking at Gamera.

"I still can't believe Manzilla loose it this bad. Even with what Luthor did to him." muttered Rodan still not believing Manzilla would be so willing to do this, even more than his blood donator. Godzilla.

"To Manzilla, Luthor was a man born, just to ruin other people." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman hearing Rodan's comment.

"I don't get it..." admitted Gamera not quiet understanding what she meant by that.

"Somehow Luthor was able to attach a mind-illusion device on Manzilla without him noticing. So when Manzilla thought he was fighting Destroyah...he was actually killing Superman." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman horrifying the others.

"No..." trailed a shocked Kong.

"Luthor was also able to time the Vortaak Bomb to Superman's heartbeat. When Superman became history, so did Metropolis." added Insurgent Wonder Woman remembering the sorrow and pain on that very day.

"I don't believe it." added an utterly stunned Rodan.

"Manzilla lost another one of his family. Only this time, he caused it." realized Mothra remembering about hearing of Manzilla other dead relatives.

"His grief and rage finally over came him." added Batman knowing just how much pain his Manzilla felt when he lost Eric. Having him tricked into killing Superman and destroy Metropolis would have been too painful for Manzilla to take.

"Gamera died trying to tell him that." finished Insurgent Wonder Woman making Gamera feel a little unconformable about hearing his counter parts fate.

"Okay, moving on." muttered an uneasy Gamera as the force field finally died down.

"Why use all the security? Manzilla already made it a ruined island." asked Kong in confusion.

"Would you take any chances with an Amazon?" asked Insurgent Wonder Woman. Knowing better, Kong nodded a 'no' answer. "I need to secure outer rim of the island. You two are with me." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman looking at Kong and Gamera. "You three secure the main palace." ordered Insurgent Wonder Woman looking at the other three.

"That's a good plan, but. Isn't this you're place?" asked Rodan cautiously.

"Spitting up will save more time. And you're best suited for taking out any sentries that Manzilla could have placed." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman looking at Batman.

"Alright then." agreed Batman as he lead Rodan and Mothra to the palace while Insurgent Wonder Woman went off with Kong and Gamera to secure the outer island.

**Well, now that's been sorted and out of the way, time for some fighting!**


	13. Cold friendship

**Time to get back to our heroes as they find themselves in a chilly situation.**

Insurgent Wonder Woman was right about one thing, Manzilla had definitely placed sentries around the palace. But when you have Batman by your side, you know any sentries are history. It only took Batman five seconds to take out every sentries in the heroes path with only one Batarang bouncing off each one. (He's Batman for a reason you know) As the heroes cautiously made their way to the main palace. Batman spotted a strange white mist leaking through the trees.

"Take cover." whispered Batman to Rodan and Mothra. Hiding behind the trees, all of them thought they would at least be safe. But not quiet, like a wave of water. A blast of ice crashed into the tree where Rodan was hiding, knocking him out.

"Rodan!" yelled Mothra in horror, but while she was focused on Rodan. Batman threw one of his Batarangs at the source...only for it to freeze in the air. Right in front of Regime Killer Frost as she giggled in amusement.

"Had a feeling it was you." admitted Batman as he and Mothra prepared for a fight.

"Grundy. Play time." ordered Regime Killer Frost as Regime Grundy clicked his zombie bones together and focused on one person. Batman.

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells-" Regime Grundy was cut off as Batman threw a Batarang at him causing him to stagger.

"I am not. Amused." growled Batman as he continued to throw more Batarangs at Regime Grundy while Mothra engaged with Regime Killer Frost. Within a flash, Regime Grundy stamped his foot in the ground among the flying Batarangs, but Batman knew what was coming at jumped up in the air as a puddle of hands reached out from where he was standing. Bringing his foot down on Regime Grundy, Batman thew him up in the air with surprising strength. But as he tried to uppercut this massive zombie, Regime Grundy cut off causing a clash exchange.

"Grundy no fear Bat." growled Regime Grundy focusing on Batman.

"Grundy not that bright." added Batman making even Regime Killer Frost chuckle a bit as she was grabbed by Mothra.

"You actually find that funny?" asked Mothra confused.

"Well you gotta admit it. He's right." admitted Regime Killer Frost as she kneed Mothra off her.

Meanwhile, both Batman and Regime Grundy clashed together, but Regime Grundy sent Batman skidding back. But as Regime Grundy jumped in the air to crush Batman. Batman fired his Batclaw at Regime Grundy catching him by the throat.

"Get down here!" yelled Batman as he threw Regime Grundy into Regime Killer Frost knocking both of them out, saving Mothra from being turned into a moth-sicle.

"Thanks, Bats." thanked Mothra as she and Batman restrained Regime Killer Frost and Regime Grundy.

"What did I miss. Everything cool?" asked Rodan having recovered from his cold experience.

"Chilly." answered Mothra relived that Rodan wasn't seriously hurt.

"If you two are done. We have to get moving." informed Batman as Insurgent Wonder Woman flu down with Gamera behind her carrying Kong on his shelled back.

"Bruce is right. The sooner we get the artifact, the sooner we can put a stop to Manzilla." agreed Insurgent Wonder Woman as she lead the heroes to the docks.

_X Ghidorah's Building..._

While most of the Insurgents were busy with other issue. Insurgent Ghidorah had been visited by Regime Manzilla by surprise, asking for some help finding a way to tell the duplicates apart from his. While Insurgent Ghidorah may of been secretly working against Regime Manzilla, he still help him out as a friend...while sometimes.

"So, you need a unique scanner. To help identify these duplicates?" asked Ghidorah making Regime Manzilla's request more simpler to understand.

"Exactly." answered Regime Manzilla sitting on a seat as he got out a data chip from his gauntlets. "This is data I found from the duplicate Wonder Woman I currently have held at Stryker's." explained Regime Manzilla as he handed it over to Insurgent Ghidorah.

"That's helpful. But it'll still take a week or two until I have a working scanner ready to aid you." admitted Insurgent Ghidorah being realistic. He may be an ex three headed space dragon, but he's not Flash or Luthor by a long shot.

"You'll figure it out. You always have a habit of surprising people." convinced Regime Manzilla as he got up from his seat.

"Glad to help out." thanked Insurgent Ghidorah as he and Regime Manzilla shook hands"No dinner tonight then?" asked Insurgent Ghidorah trying to have a normal conversation with Regime Manzilla. Even he found some sort of happiness with in his friendship with the Dragon Shogun. "Dave just got the recipes for that British Roast Dinner we both heard about."

"Maybe next time, my friend." replayed Regime Manzilla as he left, but as he exited the door, he stopped for a minute as a realization hit his head. If there are duplicates of heroes such as Wonder Woman and Batman out there. Why can't there be a duplicate of Superman.

"These duplicates. You think there could be a Superman where they come from?" asked Regime Manzilla hopefully. As much as Insurgent Ghidorah wanted to say a comforting answer. He had to be realistic. And if he said there could be, Regime Manzilla could easily invade the duplicates world to find their Superman. So as much as it hurt Insurgent Ghidorah, he needed to lie.

"There was only one Superman in the Universe." lied Insurgent Ghidorah sadly as Regime Manzilla walked out leaving him on his own. Still sad over having to lie to his friend.

**Poor Dragon Shogun, even after five years of killing heroes and villians. There still that hopeful young boy under those scales.**


	14. Hope spot

**Time to get back to the Insurgents as finally get what they need to overthrow the Dragon Shogun.**

_X Themyscira..._

As the heroes followed Insurgent Wonder Woman to the docks, Gamera still felt a bit awkward about all this. Not about finding out about his counterparts fate, but more about being on Themyscira. The island of Amazons.

"Gamera. Are you okay?" asked Rodan seeing how awkward Gamera was.

"I'm fine. I've just never been on Themyscira. _Our_ Themyscira anyway." admitted Gamera as they all finally made it to the docks. "Should be...interesting." Gamera trailed off as he and all the other heroes looked around while Insurgent Wonder Woman walked over to a series of strange marking on the floor in front of them.

"How did manage to hide anything on here from Manzilla?" questioned Kong as he looked around at the ruined ships and destroyed buildings.

"Look's like he's just as destructive as his blood donor." added Mothra still taking in the ruined scenery.

"The artifact is hidden under us, and it has no scent to it either. There's no way Manzilla can find what we're here for." answered Insurgent Wonder Woman feeling the dirt over the markings. Looking at the markings, all five heroes saw that each marking matched each one of them.

A raging gorilla. Kong.

A graceful moth. Mothra.

A fiery tortoise. Gamera.

A prideful pterosaur. Rodan.

A dark bat. Batman.

And a beautiful amazon. Insurgent Wonder Woman.

All of them formed a large circle with a large nuclear symbol in the middle of them.

"Well, it looks like you went through a lot of trouble. Between this and us." guessed Batman figuring out how to their linked with the artifact and them.

"Taking down Manzilla wasn't a choice I could make on my own." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman as she lead the heroes one by one onto their corresponding markings. "So I placed the artifact underground and had my Zatanna place a spell over it. That only brings out the artifact when it senses the presence of Manzilla's closet allies on their corresponding markings."

"Our counterparts." knew Gamera already stepping on his marking.

"With my Gamera and Batman dead, and the others backing up Manzilla's insanity, I needed you." finished Insurgent Wonder Woman as she stood on her marking. Like a morning mist, the spell cleared away as the markings glowed a bright orange. Once the mist cleared away, a large amazonian styled box floated above the nuclear symbol. Taking it in her hands, Insurgent Wonder Woman opened it up. Inside it, laid a nuclear container to store the nuclear energy from Manzilla, and a optical resonator to create a nuclear draining beam.

"That's it. Let's move." replayed Insurgent Wonder Woman taking the box. Suddenly, Mothra started to sense something strange coming through her antennae.

"Mothra. What's wrong?" asked Kong seeing Mothra's sudden unease.

"They're coming. I can sense them." warned Mothra as everyone prepared themselves.

"Hide the artifact." ordered Batman as Insurgent Wonder Woman hid it under the rubble. Within seconds, Regime Mothra and Regime Black Adam flu into view.

"You!" yelled Mothra shocked by Regime Mothra's appearance...and dropping her guard.

"Let your guard down at your peril, moth." warned Regime Black Adam before ramming into her. While everyone went to aid Mothra, Gamera fired his fireball at Regime Mothra, knocking her out of the sky, which made Gamera chuckle quiet a bit.

"Our Gamera was just as annoying." growled Regime Mothra as she focused on the tortoise.

"And I bet, he was just as good looking." added Gamera before sliding into Regime Mothra. But Regime Mothra flu above Gamera firing his poison darts at Gamera, but Gamera pulled himself under his shell as the poison darts bounced off soft balls. As Regime Mothra landed back on the ground, Gamera fired his rocket legs and rammed into Regime Mothra. Bracing herself, Regime Mothra tried wrestling with Gamera, but Gamera blasting a fireball point blank at her knocking her out.

"And one more thing. Our Mothra is way more sexier." added Gamera as he left the unconscious Regime Mothra.

Meanwhile, Rodan had caught Regime Black Adam in his clawed embrace above the ground, pecking at him and clawing at him. But Regime Black Adam grabbed Rodan by his neck and blasted his electric shock at Rodan, knocking him unconscious as he a threw Rodan across the dock.

"Petrie!" yelled Gamera as he fired a fireball at Regime Black Adam, stunning him. Working together, Batman and Insurgent Wonder Woman caught Regime Black Adam's arms in their batclaw and lasso as they tried to pull him down. But it wasn't until Kong jumped up and pulled Regime Black Adam down by his legs that they had grounded Regime Black Adam. While Gamera tended to the unconscious Rodan, Kong pinned Regime Black Adam under his foot.

"That's enough, Adam. You're done." ordered Kong over the pinned Regime Black Adam...but he had other ideas.

"Your kind presumes too much." growled Regime Black Adam defiantly.

"Uh oh. Everyone! Take cover!" warned Gamera as he retreated into his shell knowing what will happen, but everyone else weren't fast enough. Like a chain effect, Regime Black Adam blasted Kong with a bolt of electricity as it bounced off Kong and around the docks and striking the other heroes knocking them out cold, but it didn't do anything to Gamera's shell.

"Should have expected that." admitted Gamera as he pop out of his shell.

"Only one of you remains." noted Regime Black Adam as he floated back up, eyeing the approaching Gamera.

"Yeah, but I'm the final boss." warned Gamera as he shielded himself from Regime Black Adam's electric blast. Acting fast, Regime Black Adam threw a electric bomb below Gamera. But Gamera jumped up as the bomb exploded below him. Smashing into the ground, Gamera blasted Regime Black Adam with his fireball staggering him. Thinking fast, Gamera rammed into Regime Black Adam, sending him flying onto the catapult. Weakly, Regime Black Adam could only watch as Gamera cut the rope holding the catapult down. Like a spring trap, Regime Black Adam was sent flying into the clouds.

"Have a safe trip! Don't run into any bird flocks!" called Gamera as Regime Black Adam disappeared into the sky. Opening up the box, Insurgent Wonder Woman's heart sank deep, while the nuclear container was still usable, the optical resonator was competely fried by Regime Black Adam's electric blast.

"Hades be damned..." moaned Insurgent Wonder Woman in annoyance.

"Is it still operational?" asked Batman as everyone gathered around.

"The nuclear container is still working, but the optical resonator is beyond repair." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman closing the box. "Even with Ghidorah's help, we don't the resources or time to create a new one."

"Look's like we're gonna be some help." muttered Gamera as the heroes made their way back to the Insurgency base.

**And they were that close to being able to take down Regime Manzilla.**


	15. Cyborg arrives

**While the heroes face a tricky problem. Manzilla and Superman may just have a solution.**

_X Justice dimension, Watchtower..._

Within the Watchtower, Manzilla and Superman waited patiently as Cyborg made a few finishing touches to Flash's modified Cosmic Treadmill, while Flash waited on the treadmill, eager to get going.

"Hm, I thought your name was Cyborg, not miracle worker." joked Manzilla impressed by Cyborg's work on Flash's Cosmic Treadmill.

"I try." answer Cyborg still working away.

"So then. Ready to test it?" asked Superman hopefully.

"Ready as we'll ever be." answered Cyborg finishing his few added touches before working up to the control panel. "Systems online...I'm linked up."

"Alright, Flash. You ready?" asked Manzilla giving Flash the signal to go.

"I'm on it!" answered Flash as he started to work away on the Treadmill. Behind him, the sparks jolting off him gathered into a spinning sphere growing ever larger and larger with more sparks. Checking his interface, Cyborg could see that there was enough energy to open up the gateway.

"Alright...Let's crank it up!" said Cyborg setting the Treadmill to go even faster as Flash ran more and more faster with each step and gathered more energy in the sphere. Leaving the panel, Cyborg checked up on the wires connecting to the Treadmill.

"The platform should lock on to their signatures and pull them back." explained Cyborg as Superman and Manzilla walked over.

"Got it! I'm vibrating at the right frequency!" signal Flash vibrating at the same frequency as the energy signature from the park. Heading back to the panel. Cyborg worked frantically as the containment field sparked up, opening a gateway to the other dimension. "How we doing?" asked Flash unable to see what was going on behind him.

"The containment field's up." answered Manzilla hopefully as Superman scanned it with his X-ray vision.

"But the levels are spiking!" warned Superman worryingly. Within seconds, sparks started to strike from the gateway just missing Cyborg.

"The platform can't contain that much energy!" realized Manzilla in horror. "We have to stop!" But while Manzilla said that, Cyborg was still working on the panel, trying to make this work.

"Cyborg, shut it down!" ordered Superman over the crackling sparks.

"It's okay! I got it!" assured Cyborg. But as soon as he said that, the gateway expanded and disappeared, teleporting Cyborg over into the other dimension. Stepping off the Treadmill, Flash looked around for any signs of Cyborg.

"Where did Cyborg go?" wondered Flash worryingly.

"The gateway must have teleported Cyborg over to the other dimension." realized Superman looking at the fried panel.

"Great. Now we've lost Cyborg." said Manzilla sarcastically.

_X Injustice dimension, Insurgency base..._

Falling out of the gateway, Cyborg out up to find himself in what looked like a underground base of some kind.

"Wonderful." said Cyborg to himself sarcastically. Instead of teleporting the heroes back to their dimension, he'd gone to the dimension they were in. "Dunno weather to pat myself on the back, on kick myself in the-" Cyborg stopped himself as he heard distance voices coming from one of the tunnels. Following it's source. Cyborg began to listen in on what sounded like two people chatting to each other. Not sure who it was, Cyborg hid behind the wall until he heard enough to know what to do.

"Ghidorah is supplying equipment, but we're short on personnel." explained one voice that sounded quiet old and rough to Cyborg.

"The Lex Cooperation may of been made a bunch of people honoring a dead genius, but they're reckless. Undisciplined." commented another voice that sounded like clashing rocks.

"But the chaos they create is useful to us." added the old voice.

"We're gonna need more then pawns if we're gonna take down Manzilla." remained the rock voice. Upon hearing that, Cyborg quietly brought out his nova blaster, ready to strike.

"That's all I needed to hear." muttered Cyborg having heard enough. Leaping out of his hiding spot, Cyborg blasting his nova blaster at the two voice. One of them was knocked back, but the other only seemed to stagger as Cyborg realized who it was. Insurgent Doomsday.

"Tin man?! I'll take pleasure killing you." growled Doomsday with his disturbing rock voice.

With horrifying speed, Insurgent Doomsday rammed into Cyborg with his venom charge. But Cyborg jumped over and blasted his nova blaster at Insurgent Doomsday's head, staggering him again. Not wanting to fall for it again, Doomsday slammed his fist together as his skin turned into hardened stone. Cyborg wasn't a fool, he knew while Insurgent Doomsday was untouchable...but only for a short amount of time. Leaping up, Cyborg dodged Insurgent Doomsday's punch. But Insurgent Doomsday grabbed Cyborg in mid-air and slammed him on his shoulder before throwing him aside. Seeing Insurgent Doomsday's armor wear off, Cyborg tackled Insurgent Doomsday into the ground before blasting his nova blaster point-black at his face, leaving him unable to battle any more.

"Pleasures's all mine, Doomsday." commented Cyborg walking over to Insurgent Doomsday. "Man, wish the other Titans could see this." chuckled Cyborg proudly. Suddenly, a groaning noise caught Cyborgs attention. Turning to it's source, Cyborg caught sight of Insurgent Anguirus getting up. But something seemed strange about Anguirus to Cyborg, he seemed more older and was covered in scars and broken spikes.

"Anguirus?" asked Cyborg in shock walking up to him. "What happened to you?"

"Cyborg? How did you get here?" asked Insurgent Anguirus in shock. But before Cyborg could answer, Insurgent Doomsday started to get up, seeing the hulking monster rise, Cyborg locked his nova blaster onto Insurgent Doomsday, ready to shoot.

"No! Don't shoot! He's on our side" shouted Insurgent Anguirus instantly.

"What? That's Doomsday we're talking 'bout. He's always on _his_ side!" refused Cyborg in shock.

"_At easy, Cyborg._" ordered Insurgent Wonder Woman as she and the other heroes walked in on the scene.

"Wonder Woman?" muttered Cyborg in shock as he lowered his nova blaster.

"Welcome to Oz, Tin man." greeted Gamera while the other heroes tended to Insurgent Anguirus and Insurgent Doomsday.

"Alright. What did I miss?" asked Cyborg even more confused now.

"It's a long story. You might want to sit down." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman to Cyborg.

_X Themysicra..._

Back on Themyscira, Regime Mothra waited as Regime Manzilla inspected the nuclear symbol on the ground. None of this made sense to Regime Mothra. Most of the amazon's had been eliminated or captured and any weapons they had destroyed, so why would Insurgent Wonder Woman still come back.

"She took quiet a risk coming back here. But why?" wondered Regime Mothra as Regime Manzilla felt something strange as he stood on the nuclear symbol.

Feeling like he'd been hit, Regime Manzilla feel to his knees as he gave out in pain. Instantly, Regime Mothra help him up, but as she did so she saw that Regime Manzilla's claws were starting to disappear.

"James! Your claws!" noted Regime Mothra in shock, looking at his claws, Manzilla watched as they started to disappear like a mist.

"Quick! Get me off this thing!" ordered Regime Manzilla figuring out it had something to do with this symbol his was on. Dragging him off, Regime Mothra watched his Regime Manzilla's claws started to grow back and slowly started to regain his strength. "It felt like that symbol was draining my power." explained Regime Manzilla as he stood up.

"That must be why she came here! To get the source of that power!" realized Regime Mothra. If Insurgent Wonder Woman does have her hands on the main source of that power, then she can bring an end to the One Earth Government.

"I need to flash them out. Now." knew Regime Manzilla knowing the time to face them was now.

And he had just the thing to draw them out.

**So Regime Manzilla's found out about their plan. Question is, what is that thing he has to draw them out. (Wonder Woman. We're all looking at you!)**


	16. Sour alliance

**Time to rejoin our heroes, as they find out about the Dragon Shogun's plans.**

After what felt like days, Insurgent Ghiodrah explained everything to Cyborg. Metropolis, their Manzilla killing their Luthor, the One Earth Government and the Nuclear artifact. And while Cyborg didn't the idea as much as the heroes did, he knew well it was the only way to stop Regime Manzilla. Insurgent Doomsday, simply listen to them from the shadows.

"Alright. Let's rev up your transporter, and fix the laser in our dimension." suggest Cyborg knowing they have the resources to repair it in their dimension.

"And then we'll be able to come back with a repaired laser. And reinforcements. " added Rodan hopefully.

"I'm certain I can-"

"We don't have time to do that." interrupted Insurgent Wonder Woman walking in.

"Why not?" asked a confused Gamera.

"It's Manzilla. He's on air right now." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman bringing up an interface of Regime Manzilla giving a speech on the table. This caught everyones attention, even drawing Insurgent Doomsday out of the shadows.

_"Five years ago, a tragic event cost the lives of millions of innocent people." explained Regime Manzilla from his stand with One Earth Government symbols behind him on the wall. "Overwhelmed with guilt and rage for the part she played in it, she was driven mad. She became a agent of chaos; an enemy of peace and safety. But no longer. On this very day, justice will be brought as the leader of the Insurgency pays of her crimes."_

"Oh, this doesn't sound good at all." muttered Kong figuring out who Regime Manzilla was talking about.

_"At six P-M local time, Wonder Woman will be executed at Skryker's Island...May Athena have mercy on her soul." finished Regime Manzilla as Insurgent Wonder Woman turned off the interface._

"Getting help is going have to wait. Rescuing Wonder Woman has just become our main priority." said Insurgent Wonder Woman knowing that her counterpart needed rescuing.

"It's clearly a trap." pointed out Batman.

"Obviously." added Insurgent Wonder Woman knowing better.

"Manzilla may be thick skinned, but he's not stupid." explained Insurgent Anguirus wisely. "He knows we're gonna get back Wonder Woman and he's bound to have people guarding her."

"Then we'll have to be sneaky about it." replayed Cyborg.

"Sneaky as in how?" asked Mothra.

"The Watchtower's teleporter. We can teleport Wonder Woman out of their." answered Cyborg hopefully.

"That's a good idea. The only trouble with that, is that Stryker's is equipped with teleportation dampeners." explained Insurgent Ghidorah as he brought up an interface of Stryker's island. Most of it was red where the teleportation dampeners were stations, but Cyborg spotted that they only concentrated on the building, not the island.

"But they only cover the building. Y'just have to get Wonder Woman outside." noted Cyborg pointing out the teleportation dampeners range.

"Straight through a brick wall. I'm in." volunteered Batman.

"That's not your only problem. Manzilla is gonna be expecting you to come out and is certain to be there looking for you." reminded Insurgent Doomsday actually helping out.

"Doomsday right." agreed Batman reluctantly. "We're gonna need some sort of distraction, to draw Manzilla's attention away while we get Wonder Woman out of there."

"You leave that part to me." assured Kong proudly. "I'm sure there are still creatures on Skull Island more than willing to stand up against Manzilla."

"I'll take the teleporter." volunteered Cyborg instantly. "I'm the most qualified to work it... and..." Cyborg added as he turned into a perfect copy of his Regime counterpart. "I can infiltrate their ranks."

"I'm with you." added Insurgent Doomsday.

"You and me? Working together? No chance." refused Cyborg, that last thing he wanted was working with the ultimate weapon behind his back...right where he could be breaking it.

"The only way to access the Watchtower from Earth is through the Hall of Justice." explained Insurgent Ghidorah.

"And if your cover's blown, you'll need someone shadowing you." added Insurgent Wonder Woman. So while Cyborg hated the idea of Insurgent Doomsday protecting him. Even he knew it was the only option.

"I'm not asking for you permission." growled Insurgent Doomsday.

"But you _will_ follow my lead." added Cyborg finally going with the idea.

_X Hall of Justice..._

Managing to unlock the door lock, Cyborg entered the main control room with Insurgent Doomsday close behind.

"Communications should be over there." pointed Cyborg as he and Insurgent Doomsday sorted out the communications controls. "Re-route them like we talked about, and I'll get the teleporter access codes." ordered Cyborg much to Insurgent Doomsday's annoyance. "After you're done, make sure you-"

"I'm not a dumb animal, Tin Man. I know the plan." interrupted Insurgent Doomsday.

"The stick to it." hissed Cyborg. Smelling a hint of hate from him, Insurgent Doomsday could see that Cyborg hated having him around. And personally, so did he. But they're both competely different from the counterparts they're used too. And that was something Cyborg needed reminding of.

"Whatever history we both have with out counterparts, you and I don't have any." reminded Insurgent Doomsday.

"I downloaded your history." replayed Cyborg not even looking at Insurgent Doomsday. "You've tried to destroy this world's Titans."

"Only a couple-hundred times." admitted Insurgent Doomsday getting back to re-routing the communications.

"Then don't expect any warm fuzzies from me." advised Cyborg finishing re-routing his communication. "Meet at the teleporter in fifteen." ordered Cyborg leaving Insurgent Doomsday on his own and heading towards the teleporter. But as he got only a few feet away from the teleporter, his disguise shut down and his legs stopped where he stood. Unable to move, Cyborg brought up an interface of his cybernetics, only to see that his legs had been cut offline. Behind, Regime Cyborg could see through Cyborg's cybernetics and saw that this was another duplicate and have hacked his legs network.

"Cyborg to Mothra. I've found a duplicate of me." ordered Regime Cyborg as he continued to hack Cyborgs neural network.

"Understood. We'll send reinforcements. Mothra out." order Mothra tricking Regime Cyborg into thinking she was his Mothra.

"Don't mind me. Just hacking your neural network." advised Regime Cyborg as he walked in front of Cyborg and starting hacking his network.

"How 'bout I return the favor?" asked Cyborg as he brought up an interface of Regime Cyborg's neural network and starting hacking away. Both of them hacked each others network with outstanding speed. But in the end, both ended up short circuiting each other, which gained Cyborg his legs back. "For real. Like men." challenged Cyborg.

"Fine by me." agreed Regime Cyborg trying to tackle his counterpart. But Cyborg grappled back and brought his mega fist down on Regime Cyborg. But Regime Cyborg cut him off causing a clash. "Playing for the wrong team!" warned Regime Cyborg reading his nova blaster.

"Thanks for the tip, Coach!" growled Cyborg doing the same thing. Both clashed, but Regime Cyborg was sent flying back. As he tried to get up, a spiked tail came down on him, knocking him out. Looking at it's source, Cyborg saw it connected to Insurgent Anguirus.

"Anguirus?" asked a surprised Cyborg.

"Mothra sent me to help you and Doomsday out." answered Insurgent Anguirus walking over to him and looking at Regime Cyborg lying on the floor.

"Definitely not a good look for me." admitted a disgusted Cyborg looking at how more robotic his Regime counterpart looked. Walking onto the scene, Insurgent Doomsday's growled in frustration.

"Damn you. You beat me to him." growled Insurgent Doomsday.

"Another victory lost?" asked Insurgent Anguirus.

"This was personal." answered Insurgent Doomsday.

"I didn't think anything with you was personal." admitted Cyborg not thinking Doomsday had the brain power to take things personal.

"He made it personal when he tortured me like a toy." replayed a sour Doomsday, and for a split second, both Cyborg and Insurgent Anguirus seemed to feel sorry for him as they headed into the teleporter.

**Well, that just shows how human Regime Manzilla has made Insurgent Doomsday.**


	17. Doomsday's revenge

**So while most of the heroes are acting to rescue Wonder Woman, Insurgent Doomsday has other ideas.**

_X Injustice world, Watchtower..._

Teleporting onto the Watchtower, Cyborg leaped over to the controls while Insurgent Doomsday and Insurgent Anguirus guarded the main entrance and the teleporter.

"That's it! Got control of the Watchtower teleporter." said Cyborg triumphantly.

"Already?" asked a surprised Insurgent Anguirus.

"Somethings wrong. It can't be that easy." commented Insurgent Doomsday wisely. He may not be Cyborg or Lex Luthor, but even he knows hacking into the Watchtower teleporter takes more than a few seconds.

"When your Cyborg tried to hack my neural network, he exposed security protocols." revealed Cyborg as he actually just used Regime Cyborg's password to hack into the teleporter.

"You stole his password?" simplified Insurgent Anguirus to him and Insurgent Doomsday.

"I'm actually beginning to like you." joked Insurgent Doomsday for once as he made his way out of the room.

"Doomsday, where are you goin'? The plan was to-"

"I won't be long." assured Insurgent Doomsday leaving Insurgent Anguirus to guard Cyborg on his own.

In a room not too far from Insurgent Anguirus and Cyborg. Regime Flash and Regime Shazam worked the controls over the Watchtower as they talked about Regime Manzilla's plans for Wonder Woman.

"I don't know..." admitted Regime Shazam doubtfully. "He said it was okay, and it was good enough for me."

"Yeah...I asked myself 'What if what happened to Clark, happened to Iris?'" agreed Regime Flash unaware of Insurgent Doomsday fiddling the controls in the shadows.

"It made sense at first." explained Regime Flash remembering the early days on the One Earth Government. "Bad people got what they deserved. But now?"

"Manzilla's not actually gonna kill Wonder Woman." reassured Regime Flash. "She's just bait. To catch the real Wonder Woman."

"And then what? What's he gonna do to her then? Remember what happened to Batman and Gamera?" questioned Regime Shazam doubtfully. Just then, Regime Flash became aware of something on his interface.

"Something's not right. Teleporter's offline." said Regime Flash seeing the teleporter not responding.

_"Somewhere you need to go?"_ asked Insurgent Doomsday steeping out of the shadows.

"How did...?" Regime Flash stopped himself as he zoomed at Insurgent Doomsday, but the controls that Insurgent Doomsday had been fiddling with exploded in Regime Flash's path, causing him to fall into the floor below. Instantly, Regime Shazam followed, but another control blew up above him, sending him crashing down into the same room. Looking down, Insurgent Doomsday could see both of them lying unconscious on the floor.

"And I didn't even have to move." muttered Insurgent Doomsday as he made his way to the reactor. Seeing the reactor glow like mini sun, Insurgent Doomsday looked on with an intent look of destruction. This was the reason he wanted to go with Cyborg, so he can get to Manzilla's main source of power. The Watchtower teleporter. "It's payback time."

Slowly, Regime Flash began to wake up, holding his head in pain. Looking around, he saw Regime Flash lying unconscious on the floor. And he didn't need a moments thought about who did it.

"Doomsday..." growled Regime Flash as he zoomed through the Watchtower. At the reactor, Insurgent Doomsday finally set the reactor to self destruct. But right at the second he did so, Regime Flash caught his stone hand.

"Stop what you're doing!" order Regime Flash holding up Insurgent Doomsday hand.

"It's what I'm doing." explained Insurgent Doomsday backhanding Regime Flash with his trapped hand sending him skidding back. "It what I've done."

Without a moments hesitation, Regime Flash unloaded a set of punches into Insurgent Doomsday's chest before zooming around in. But Insurgent Doomsday predicted his next attack and rammed into him with a venom attack, but Regime Flash cut him off causing a clash exchange.

"Let's end this quick!" growled Regime Flash.

"Run while you can!" roared Insurgent Doomsday clenching his fist. Both clashed together, but Regime Flash was sent flying back unable to over power Insurgent a opening, Insurgent Doomsday grabbed Regime Flash by his leg and threw into into the reactor controls, knocking him out and frying the reactor controls at the same time. "Grand finale is coming... And you've got a front row seat." warned Insurgent Doomsday heading back to Cyborg and Insurgent Anguirus.

"Where have you been?" asked Insurgent Anguirus as Cyborg worked the controls frantically.

"We got to go." answered Insurgent Doomsday.

"What did you do, Doomsday? The reactor's gone critical." asked Cyborg seeing the reactor's power level running like mad.

"First rule when taking down an opponent. Take out their power source. This satellite is the key to Manzilla's Regime." answered Insurgent Doomsday heading towards the teleporter.

"Damn it! You've jeopardized this entire mission!" yelled Insurgent Anguirus in frustration.

"Manzilla's my priority. Not your Wonder Woman." reminded Insurgent Doomsday as he teleported away, his work here was done. Annoyed by Insurgent Doomsday's fiddling, Cyborg contacted Insurgent Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman! This is Cyborg! We got the Watchtower, but we have a problem. The reactor's gonna blow!" explained Cyborg bringing the bad news.

_"Can you stop it?"_ asked Insurgent Wonder Woman worryingly. Taking a look at the reactor readings, Cyborg could see that there was no stopping it.

"It's a runaway. You have ninety minutes." answered Cyborg taking a good guess about how long he could hold the reactor.

_"We're almost in position. Wonder Woman out." _Finished Insurgent Wonder Woman hanging up.

"You think you can slow it down long enough for them?" asked Insurgent Anguirus skeptically.

"I hope so. But I'm gonna have to teleport everyone off." answered Cyborg as a live hologram off Insurgent Ghidorah appeared in front of Cyborg.

_"Good work, guys." _thanked Insurgent Ghidorah.

"Got my hand's full, Ghidorah. What do you want?" asked Cyborg not wanting to talk to Ghidorah during a moment like this.

_"I need Anguirus."_ answered Insurgent Ghidorah.

"What. Why?" asked Insurgent Anguirus caught off guard.

_"I've learned that Ferris Industries has prototype technology that can allow me to re-weaponize Wonder Woman's artifact. I need Anguirus to retrieve it."_ explained Insurgent Ghidorah causing both Insurgent Anguirus and Cyborg to grow suspicious of his reasons why.

"And does Wonder Woman know anything about this?" asked Cyborg suspiciously.

_"No. She would've planned on using it herself. I have to do it."_ answered a certain Insurgent Ghidorah.

"Are you saying this, just because you want the glory of taking down Manzilla yourself?" questioned Insurgent Anguirus.

_"No. I'm saying this because Wonder Woman is the face of the Insurgency. If she dies, then the Insurgency dies with her."_ explained Insurgent Ghidorah sadly.

"King Ghidorah risking his life to save Wonder Woman...I wanna believe it." admitted a surprised Cyborg.

"Teleport me over. I'll get the prototype for you Ghidorah." agreed Insurgent Anguirus as Cyborg teleported him to Ferris Industries.

_X Justice world, Watchtower..._

Anxiously, Manzilla paced about behind Flash as he tried to fix the damaged control panel. And Superman seemed just as concerned as Manzilla.

"I can probably fix it, but I don't know how long it'll take." admitted Flash skeptically.

"How long?" asked Manzilla walking over to Flash.

"Well being Flash, four, maybe five hours. But parts of the control panel were designed to work with Cyborg's neural implants." explained Flash carefully trying to work the control panel.

"We have to keep trying, Barry." urged on Superman hopefully.

"Superman's right, this could be their only way home." added Manzilla as the two helped Flash to repair the control panel.

**Coming up, Insurgent Anguirus faces a personal battle with Regime Mothra.**


	18. Broken friendship

**Batman: The calm before the storm.**

**Aquaman: And here's the storm!**

_X Ferris Aircraft..._

While most of the Regime had been ordered to meet at Styrker's Island for the battle, Regime Killer Frost had called Regime Mothra to meet her about the duplicates. Regime Killer Frost noticed a pattern in where the duplicates had arrived, like tears through space and time. And more importantly, they had all been where the Insurgency Base was thought to be.

"Make this quick, Frost. I'm needed at Styrker's." ordered Regime Mothra as she walked up to Regime Killer Frost working on the computer.

"I've discovered anomalies." explained Regime Killer Frost bringing up her information on the computer.

"'Like tears in the fabric of space'. Yeah, I got your message. Get to the main point." ordered Regime Mothra rather frustrated.

"I think these are places where the duplicates arrived." explained Regime Killer Frost pointing out how most are close to where the Insurgency Base is thought to be. "This one _might_ be the source of the transfer."

"The Insurgency..." realized Regime Mothra, but unknown to both her and Regime Killer Frost, Insurgent Anguirus was listening in from the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I don't know yet. It's just a theory." admitted Regime Killer Frost doubtfully.

"What? Manzilla doesn't want theories! He wants answers! Why did you come to me with this if it's just a theory?!" asked a shock and angered Regime Mothra. Calming herself down, she cleared her mind. "Send the coordinates to Flash, he can confirm your _theories_ faster then any-"

Suddenly, Insurgent Anguirus smashed into the computer in his spiked ball, knocking out Regime Killer Frost and destroying the coordinates. But Regime Mothra managed to fly up, dodging Insurgent Angiurus's attack.

"Nice detective work, but your too late." admitted Insurgent Angirus standing over Regime Killer Frost unconscious body.

"Andy...It's been too long old friend." greeted Regime Mothra as if spiting out venom.

"I knew you'd be expecting that." admitted Insurgent Angirus throwing a near-by rocket at Regime Mothra. But she flapped her wing, knocking it back before firing her poison darts at Insurgent Angirus. But he shielded himself from the darts under his spiked back.

"Manzilla offered you a chance to join us in person, Andy. You should have join us, you know we always fight for a good cause." reminded Regime Mothra as she advanced towards Insurgent Angirus. At that moment, Insurgent Angirus remembered what he did to Regime Manzilla when he offered him a chance to join his One Earth Government...Left him bruised and battered like a rag doll...and ended their friendship.

"I'm sorry Elena. But Manzilla stopped fighting for a good cause the day he stopped being a Justice Leaguer." explained Insurgent Angirus sourly. "And I still can't believe you'd help him to go this far you bug!"

"How DARE you, you over sized armadillo?! I am a Kaimun!" yelled Regime Mothra throwing a punch at Insurgent Angirus. But he simply caught it in his hand like nothing. Again, Regime Mothra threw another punch with her other hand...and again, Insurgent Angirus caught it in his hand.

"A mere shadow of her former self." growled Insurgent Angirus throwing Regime Mothra aside. "Show me that the Kaimun I remember is still in there."

Within a flash, Regime Mothra fired his poisoned darts at Insurgent Angirus. But jumped into air as he curled up into a spiked ball. Smashing down at her, Insurgent Angirus just about missed Regime Mothra as she flu up away from him. Grabbing another rocket, Insurgent Angirus threw it at Regime Mothra who simply moved aside as it exploded behind her.

"Do you even know how to aim?" questioned Regime Mothra in amusement.

"Wasn't aiming for you." added Insurgent Angirus giving a small smirk.

Looking back to wear the rocket hit, Regime Mothra's amusement turned to shock as the plane turbine swung at her, sending her flying into the air. Falling back down, Regime Mothra couldn't protect herself as Insurgent Angirus rammed into her, sending her crashing into the wall. As her weak body feel to the ground, Regime Mothra could only look on as Insurgent Angirus delivered a final punch, knocking her out.

"Guess there isn't." muttered Insurgent Angirus in shame as he made his way to the prototype technology was.

Walking in, Insurgent Angirus spotted a large electrical resonator right in front of him. That must be the prototype Insurgent Ghidorah was talking about, if he could connect the nuclear container to it. He could generate a blast of electricity,draining Regime Manzilla's G cells out of him.

"Cyborg. I got the prototype. Send me to Ghidorah." radioed Insurgent Angirus through his communicator.

"_Roger, I hope it was worth it."_ copied Cyborg from the Watchtower. _"Wonder Woman. You ready? We're down to forty-five minutes."_

_"We're in position. Commence assault." ordered Insurgent Wonder Woman as she sneaked in with Batman._

_X Stryker's Island..._

As the sun casted an orange glow to Stryker's Island, an entire army of Regime soldiers stood reading their weapons. While the Regime tanks scattered in the army were lethal, the many MUTOs that either stood perched on building or close to the ocean made the tanks look small and weak.

And up above, the Regime Officers flu high above the Regime army. Regime Black Adam, Regime Gigan, Regime Hawkgirl and Regime Rodan all waited for the duplicates to show themselves.

And finally, standing on one female MUTOs head. Was the Dragon Shogun himself, Regime Manzilla. He knew the duplicates will come for their Wonder Woman, an old instinct to rescue their friend that no person could fight. All he had to do now...was wait.

Finally, from the ocean, rose Kong as water dripped off his black fur. But if Regime Manzilla thought he was the only one...then he was most certainly wrong. Kong continued to rise from the water as a large snake like creature revealed itself lifting Kong on it's head. With a large army of snake-creatures behind.

"Your not the only one with an army, James." muttered Kong ready to face the full force of the One Earth Government. Letting loose a almost-gorilla like battle cry, Kong lead his snake-creature army into battle.

"There they are. Soldiers! Show them no mercy!" ordered Regime Manzilla leading his own Regime army into battle. As Regime Officers flu into battle, MUTOs flu down throwing the snake-creatures like dolls around as Regime soldiers fired away at them with their guns and tanks. But Kong's army held their own, coiling around MUTOs and squeezing until they lost their strength. Kong also fought back, jumping off his snake, he axe handle the ground sending a shock wave that made tanks jump in the air and crash back down in fiery wrecks.

Suddenly, Regime Manzilla leaped off his MUTO and crashed down on Kong with his katanas. But Kong brought his arms up, shielding him from Regime Manzilla's katanas. But Regime Manzilla was caught off guard as Rodan swooped down, digging his claws into him as he threw him at Mothra who blasted him down into with her energy beam. Trying to get back up, Regime Manzilla found himself caught under Gamera's foot, unable to get up.

"Mind if we joined in?" asked Gamera jokingly. Suddenly, Regime Manzilla threw Gamera into the air with amazing force. Straightening himself, Gamera flu back at Regime Manzilla along with Mothra and Rodan as Regime Manzilla leaped up at them, ready to unleash his full force.

**Sorry I took so long, I've been busy with College and getting ready for my birthday tomorrow. But don't worry, more of the fight will be coming soon as Insurgent Wonder Woman and Batman bust out Wonder Woman.**


	19. A dragon's rage

**Time to rejoin our heroes as they bust out Wonder Woman from her prison.**

_X Stryker's Prison..._

Carefully, Insurgent Wonder Woman lowered Wonder Woman's cell down as Batman kept watched just in case any of Regime Manzilla's soldiers appeared. Opening up the cell, Insurgent Woman Woman felt an odd feeling as she helped out a battered an weak Wonder Woman, who barely had enough energy to even talk.

"So you're what all the fuse is about." spat out Wonder Woman struggling to even breath.

"I could say the same about you." joked Insurgent Wonder Woman freeing her counter part as she fell to her knees. "Easy, try not to-"

Insurgent Wonder Woman stopped herself as a batarang flu the wall, just missing her head.

"Bruce?" asked Insurgent Wonder Woman looking back at Batman in shock. Batman seemed to be covered with a strange purple energy as he tried to stop himself from drawing out another batarang.

"Can't...fight it! Next one... might not...miss!" warned Batman unable to stop himself from aiming at Insurgent Wonder Woman. Instantly, Insurgent Wonder Woman knew who was doing this to him.

"Raven..." growled Insurgent Wonder Woman as she turned her attention to freeing Batman from Regime Raven's control.

_"Surrender, Wonder Woman!"_ ordered Regime Raven through Batman's voice. Bringing up her brace, Insurgent Wonder Woman blocked another batarang.

_"I have you now!"_ growled Regime Raven as she controlled Batman to throw another batarang..only for Insurgent Wonder Woman to block it with her brace again. Getting tired of this, Insurgent Wonder Woman coiled her lasso around Batman, stopping him from attacking.

"Sorry, Bruce." apologized Insurgent Wonder Woman as she knew what she had to do. Pulling Batman towards her, Wonder Woman uppercut him into the air, knocking Regime Raven out of him and knocking her out.

"We never, speak of this again." ordered Batman as he regained control of his body.

"Agreed." accepted Insurgent Wonder Woman as the two turned back to Wonder Woman who was still unable to get up.

"How hurt are you?" asked Insurgent Wonder Woman helping her up.

"Its not as bad as it looks." assured Wonder Woman weakly. She could have Regime Manzilla throw a truck at her, and she'll still keep fighting.

"Can you walk?" asked Batman helping Wonder Woman up as they made their way out of the prison. But just then, Regime Rodan literally crashed in one them as he fell in from them.

"Get her out of here! I'll catch up!" ordered Insurgent Wonder Woman drawing out her sword and shield. Knowing better, Batman took Wonder Woman out of harms way as Regime Rodan caught sight of Insurgent Wonder Woman.

"Well well well. Look who I found sneaking around." growled Regime Rodan spreading his wings. "Time to end the Insurgency!"

Within a flash, Regime Rodan rammed into Insurgent Wonder Woman, but she brought up her shield and threw him aside. Taking the most of the opportunity, Insurgent Wonder Woman brought up her lasso, sending Regime Rodan into the sky. Regime Rodan could only look on as Insurgent Wonder Woman threw her shield point blank at him, knocking him out.

"Manzilla is the real enemy, Petrie. Not me." warned Insurgent Wonder Woman leaving Regime Rodan to catch up with Batman and Wonder Woman.

_X Back outside..._

Desperately, Kong tried to break out of Regime Manzilla's hold as he choked him harder and harder. But it wasn't until Mothra blasted Regime Manzilla with her poison darts that Regime Manzilla left go of Kong's weak body.

Turning his primal eyes to Mothra, Regime Manzilla leaped into the sky as he caught Mothra by her legs and slammed her to the ground. Picking her up by her antennas, Regime Manzilla straightened her back as he prepared to take a tip out of Bane's book. But Gamera rammed into him, freeing Mothra and sending Regime Manzilla flying across the sand.

Furiously, Gamera unloaded a barrage of punched onto Regime Manzilla. Regime Manzilla stabbed his katana into Gamera exposed underbelly, causing Gamera to scream in pain. Punching him into the sky, Regime Manzilla tried blasting Gamera with her atomic breath. But Rodan flu in at the last second, colliding his fire beam with Regime Manzilla's atomic breath.

Both continued their beam-war as they both forced more power into their attack. But sadly, Rodan couldn't over power Regime Manzilla and was blasted out of the sky. Crashing into the ground below, Rodan tried to get back up and continue the fight. But Regime Manzilla crashed onto him, pinning Rodan to the ground. Grabbing hold of Rodan's wing, Regime Manzilla tired to pull off Rodan's wing like a fly.

But at that moment, something caught Regime Manzilla's attention. Close to Stryker's prison, a dust cloud surrounded a part of the wall. Almost instantly, Regime Manzilla realized what it was. His bait, escaping. Throwing Rodan aside, Regime Manzilla leaped towards the dust cloud, determined to end the Insurgency once and for all.

Emerging from the dust, Insurgent Wonder Woman and Batman carried Wonder Woman out. But where Cyborg should of been teleporting them out of there...nothing happened.

"Cyborg, teleport us out of here!" ordered Batman. But what the three didn't realize, was that they were too close to the teleportation dampers for Cyborg to teleport them out.

_"Damn! You're close to the teleportation dampers! Get further away!"_ explained Cyborg to the heroes. But as they tried to move away, Regime Manzilla crashed down in front of them, blocking their way out...or so Regime Manzilla thought.

"You really thought you could fool me, Diana? Like he did?" growled Regime Manzilla advancing towards the three heroes.

"This isn't about Luthor, James!" yelled Insurgent Wonder Woman defiantly.

"No. No. It's never about Luthor nowadays, is it? It's always about me and how I betrayed the Justice League." growled Regime Manzilla. Exchanging looks with Batman, Insurgent Wonder Woman knew their only way out... was right behind them.

"Don't you see. I've perfected this worthless excuse for a world!" stated Regime Manzilla continuing his speech."All the people that I've ever cared about, gone! Because I was too scared to use my all of my power, when I should used all my strength."

"To do what?! Follow in your blood donors footsteps? Give people a reason to fear people like us?" questioned Insurgent Wonder Woman angrily.

"I could have stopped all this! I could have preventing Metropolis from becoming a mere memory! I could have saved Clark!" roared Regime Manzilla as his spikes glowed a neon blue, showing that his atomic breath wasn't far behind.

"You forgetting something, James." reminded Batman finally talking. "Crime took my family too."

"But you weren't the one who KILLED THEM!" roared Regime Manzilla as he started to breath blue smoke.

"Now!" signaled Insurgent Wonder Woman as she and Batman leaped off with Wonder Woman just as Regime Manzilla blasted his atomic breath at them. Running over, Regime Manzilla just caught sight of them teleporting away, and he had a good idea of where they teleported.

"The Watchtower!" realized Regime Manzilla. Leaping onto a near by male MUTO. Regime Manzilla flu it up into space, right towards the Watchtower.

But as he got closer, the entire Watchtower exploded in a large fiery blast. Sending both him and the male MUTO crashing down to earth, crashing down into Metropolis, Regime Manzilla threw off the dead male MUTO off him as he looked up as the explosion of the Watchtower shined like another star in the orange sky. But at that moment, a large electric hologram monster formed over Metropolis, catching Regime Manzilla's attention. It's three heads seemed to move on their own like different people. And two wings flapped out of their back.

"Manzilla! Your One Earth Government ends here!" yelled the electric monster through the hologram. Instantly, Regime Manzilla recognized who it was.

Insurgent Ghidorah.

**Well, how's Regime Manzilla when Ghidorah reveals his alliance with the Insurgency?**


	20. Guess who back

**So we know what happened when Insurgent Wonder Woman and Batman busted out Wonder Woman. But do we know what Insurgent Ghidorah was doing just a few hours earlier?**

X _Insurgency base, three hours earlier..._

Within the Insurgency Base, Insurgent Ghidorah made some finishing touches to his old battle-worn suit. While it had been five years since he last flu the sky's as the notorious King Ghidorah, feared by all. He had long lost that reputation with his powers. But now, he will come back for the last time.

Fitting the modified nuclear artifact onto his breastplate, Insurgent Ghidorah knew he could use he electric beam with it to drain Regime Manzilla's power and contain it. But he had lost his ability to use that power when he became fully human as a side effect of an early G-cell pill experiment, back when in the early days of the One Earth Government. But under Insurgent Wonder Woman's nose, he had taken one of the G pills and secretly designed it purposely bring back the power he once wielded as King Ghidorah.

Picking up the G-cell pill in his hand, Insurgent Ghidorah took on last look at his hand. As much as he wanted his power back, he was going to miss being _human_.

"Goodbye hands. Hello annoying heads." muttered Insurgent Ghidorah ingesting the G-cell pill.

It only took a few seconds until the effects kicked in, forcing Insurgent Ghidorah to his knees as his felt his body shake at the return of his power. Out of his back, two large, golden wings emerged glowing like a golden ring. And his head and hands stretched and twisted back into their snake like appearance. Letting loose his iconic roar, Insurgent Ghidorah took a look at his two heads.

"Man, I feel like I've been asleep for years." groaned his right head weakly

"That's because you have." reminded his left head.

"Both of you. We need to focus on stopping Manzilla." ordered Insurgent Ghidorah to both of his heads. "Today, his age of terror ends here."

_X Stryker's Island..._

While the battle grew down on the island, the battle above the two monstrous armies intensified. Like some alien shot off, Mothra fired her poison darts at Regime Rodan as he fired his fire beam. Thinking fast, Mothra came up with a create and almost Lantern-like idea.

"Let's see this works." wished Mothra as she waved her dust cloud together to create a massive moth-shaped projectile. And flying straight at Regime Rodan.

Desperately, Regime Rodan fired his fire beam at the moth-projectile. But it didn't seemed to stop as it crashed into him, sending him falling down into the prison. Chuckling in amusement. Mothra was caught off guard as Regime Black Adam and Hawkgirl blasted her in the back. Conjuring up her dust cloud, Mothra shielded herself from their electric blast and laser gun. But just as she lost the strength to conjure any more, Insurgent Ghidorah flu in, stunning the two Regime Officers with his electric blast.

"Mothra! Go help Kong!" ordered Insurgent Ghidorah with his middle head.

"Seriously?" asked a surprised Mothra.

"We'll take care of these two. Go!" added Insurgent Ghidorah's left head as he flu between Regime Black Adam and Regime Hawkgirl.

"Come just us, if you dare!" teased Insurgent Ghidorah's right head as the two Regime Officers flu after him, blasting their electric blast and laser gun at him.

Knowing he couldn't out fly them, Insurgent Ghidorah flapped his wings foward, pulling him back. Acting fast, Insurgent Ghiodrah blasted his electric blast side ways with his two heads as Regime Black Adam and Regime Hawkgirl kept going foward. Knocking Regime Black Adam down below into Metropolis and sending Regime Hawkgirl falling in front of the Hall of Justice Plaza.

"You got that off Age of Extinction. Didn't you?" guessed Insurgent Ghidorah's left head.

"Well it does look and feel awesome." admitted Insurgent Ghidorah's middle head as he landing down to where Regime Hawkgirl crawled out, trying to get her mace. Without even trying, Insurgent Ghidorah swiped Regime Hawkgirl's mace aside, stopping her from using it.

"Your Nth-metal belt. Give it to me." ordered Insurgent Ghidorah's right head to Regime Hawkgirl.

"The source of my power? Like hell." refused Regime Hawkgirl defiantly.

"We're giving you a chance. End this before more people suffer." asked Insurgent Ghidorah's left head.

"Too late." growled Regime Hawkgirl as she suddenly flu towards he mace. Sweeping it up, she brought it down on Insurgent Ghidorah, but he bite down onto Regime Hawkgirls braces stopping her from slamming her mace onto him.

"Your done, Hawkgirl. Outmatched." stated Insurgent Ghidorah's middle head as he blasted his electric blast at Regime Hawkgirl, knocking her out. "Like I said. Outmatched."

Walking over to the unconscious Regime Hawkgirl, Insurgent Ghidorah pounded over the idea of using her Nth-metal belt in his mind. But he was caught off guard as Regime Shazam ace handle him into the wall. Acting fast, Insurgent Ghidorah flu at Regime Shazam, but Regime Shazam threw him across the Plaza as Insurgent Ghidorah dug his two heads into the ground, stopping him from going any further.

"Since when are you with them?" asked Regime Shazam catching his breath.

"Since the day Manzilla gave in to his inner monster." answered Insurgent Ghidorah's middle head as his two other heads broke out of the ground.

"He only's trying to do what's best of us all." explained Regime Shazam not seeing the error of Regime Manzilla's ways.

"We're not his pets!" reminded Insurgent Ghidorah's left head.

"And he's defiantly not like Godzilla!" added Insurgent Ghidorah's right head. Flying at Insurgent Ghidorah, Regime Shazam speared him across the Plaza, tearing his wings like wet paper. But Insurgent Ghidorah coiled his two heads around him and threw him into the sky. Gathering a large ball of electricity in front of him, Insurgent Ghidorah threw it Regime Shazam, causing a massive explosion as Regime Shazam fell to the ground, unconscious.

"No good comes from hero worship." knew Insurgent Ghidorah as his right and left heads took a look at his ruined wings. "How bad are they."

"Pretty bad. We're certainly not flying anywhere for some time." explained his left head.

"Well, it was good while it lasted." admitted Insurgent Ghidorah's middle head. Just then, a massive explosion in the sky caught his attention. "That must be the Watchtower."

"Yep, defiantly it." added his left head using his long distance eye sight.

"Any casualties?" asked his right head.

"No. Look's like everyone was teleported off in time." answered his left head. "But Manzilla was in the blast radius, along with a male MUTO." and as soon as he said that, a fireball crashed down into Metropolis.

"And I'm guessing that's them." guessed Insurgent Ghidorah's right head.

"Yep. The male MUTO is dead. But Manzilla is unharmed." confirmed Insurgent Ghidorah's left head still using his long distance eye sight.

"Well then my friends. May fortune favor the foolish." wished Insurgent Ghidorah as he realized what he needed to do. Stop Regime Manzilla, even if that meant risking his life.

**Oh, that doesn't sound good. But will Insurgent Ghidorah be able to stop Regime Manzilla?**


	21. Bloodlust

**Time to rejoin Insurgent Ghidorah as he attempt to stop Regime Manzilla once and for all.**

_X Metropolis..._

Climbing out of the building sized crater, Regime Manzilla threw off the dead male MUTO off him as he looked up as the explosion of the Watchtower shined like another star in the orange sky. But at that moment, a large electric hologram monster formed over Metropolis, catching Regime Manzilla's attention. It's three heads seemed to move on their own like different people. And two wings flapped out of their back.

"Manzilla! Your One Earth Government ends here!" yelled the electric monster through the hologram. Instantly, Regime Manzilla recognized who it was. Insurgent Ghidorah.

Leaping up into the air, Regime Manzilla set his sight on ending Insurgent Ghidorah for his betrayal. On this day...someone was going to die.

_X Hall of Justice, Plaza..._

While Regime Shazam was still unconscious on the floor, Insurgent Ghidorah readied his nuclear resonator. He was certain that with his modification, that he could bring an end to Regime Manzilla's One Earth Government...but he needed Regime Manzilla to be close enough to blast it at him.

"There he is, he's coming fast!" signaled Insurgent Ghidorah's left head using his long distance eye sight to see Regime Manzilla falling down towards them.

"I see him." copied Insurgent Ghidorah as he gathered an electric energy ball in front of him. But at the last second, Regime Shazam shocked him with his electric. Stunning Insurgent Ghidorah as Regime Manzilla crashed into him, creating a massive crater and dust cloud. As the dust cleared away, Regime Shazam spotted Regime Manzilla standing over a weak Insurgent Ghidorah, all he could do was look on as Regime Manzilla walked towards him with rage filled eyes.

"I can't believe you. I trusted you like a friend, and you betrayed me!" growled Regime Manzilla in shock and anger.

"Who...betrayed...whom?" questioned Insurgent Ghidorah's middle head, all of them knew they were dead. It was only a matter of how long until Regime Manzilla killed them.

Angered even more, Regime Manzilla lifted Insurgent Ghidorah by his two heads like a rag doll.

"I shielded you like my own children." snapped Regime Manzilla in anger. "I gave you all hope!"

"Your hope..." muttered Insurgent Ghidorah trying to gain enough strength for one last defiant breath. "Your hope, is a lie for you to hide behind..."

Enraged by Insurgent Ghidorah's words, Regime Manzilla tore off his two heads. As blood oozed from Insurgent Ghidorah, Regime Manzilla brought out his two katanas and sweep them across, slicing Insurgent Ghidorah's middle head off killing him. Insurgent Ghidorah, had failed to stop Regime Manzilla...but his death was not in vain.

All around the crater, people started to mutter in disbelife as Regime Manzilla heard them. As the voices mounted, Regime Manzilla covered his ears, trying to block out their words.

_"Ghidorah's dead!"_

_"Can you believe that?!"_

_"Murderer!"_

_"He crushed him..."_

_"Why would Manzilla do that?"_

_"In front of the Hall of Justice?!"_

Finally, Regime Manzilla released a ground shaking roar that went on for what seemed like ages. Silencing all the people around him.

"I am protecting you!" cried Regime Manzilla in anger as he jumped into the sky, away from the scene. But down below, Regime Shazam finally understood what Insurgent Ghidorah meant. And he had made a dreadfully bad mistake.

_X Fortress of Solitude..._

Within the crystallized building, most of the Regime Officers were gathered around the table, discussing the action of the duplicates. But Regime Manzilla remind far away from the group, his head in his hands as he sulked in anger and rage at how ungrateful everyone was towards his all his attempts at protecting them.

"The duplicates. They've incited insurrection." realized Regime Mothra taking note of people in both Metropolis and Gotham going against the One Earth Government.

"We must suppress this filth before it's too late." growled Regime Gigan clashing his blade hands together.

"Willfulness leads to anarchy. It cannot be allowed to spread." noted Regime Black Adam wisely from past experience.

"I made them all safe. Cared for them like they were my family." muttered Regime Manzilla catching everyones attention. "But are they grateful? Do they appreciate what I've done for them? No...They whine. Throw away everything I give them. Side with those creatures." finally taking a stand, he made up his mind.

"If they want chaos. Then chaos it'll be! Metropolis and Gotham. I'll destroy both them until nothing's left. Send a message to everyone." decided Regime Manzilla as Regime Flash, Regime Shazam and Regime Rodan walked in, just hearing Regime Manzilla's plans.

"Then...I'm going to find where these duplicates came from, they'll regret ever interfering with _my_ world." finished Regime Manzilla as Regime Shazam just overheard his plans.

"Wait. We're leveling whole cities? Invading worlds in other dimensions?!" asked Regime Shazam shocked by the Dragon Shogun's plans. Now he was starting to regret saving him.

"Do you have a problem with that, Billy?" questioned Regime Manzilla with his voice dipped in venom.

"Well, yeah...Don't you guys see? It's crazy. It's all going too far." admitted Regime Shazam as he exchanged look with Regime Flash.

"Humanities world is no longer capable of self-rule. We _will_ maintain order." reminded Regime Mothra completely with Regime Manzilla's idea.

"No...No..." begged Regime Shazam standing up to Regime Manzilla. Regime Flash tried to join in, but Regime Rodan held him back knowing what will happen to Regime Shazam. "There have to be limits with these sort of things. Even on us. Especially on us!"

"Silence! That enough, Billy!" ordered Regime Manzilla in rage.

"We can't keep doing this. Have you lost it?! Superman would never-" Regime Shazam had pushed too far as the Dragon Shogun lifted him up by the throat. "SHA-" Regime Shazam was once again interrupted as Regime Manzilla brought out his katana, slicing straight through Regime Shazam's head. He had saved Regime Manzilla's life, and as a thank you, he had been granted the honor of a quick and painless death. Dropping the body, Regime Manzilla didn't seemed bothered by the fact that he'd just killed a kid! A damn kid!

"Anyone else have anything to say?" questioned Regime Manzilla to everyone. No one dared said a word, some out of respect to the Dragon Shogun...but most out of fear of joining Billy.

"Cyborg. Raven. Take control of all media broadcasts. I want everyone to hear this." ordered Regime Manzilla to the two ex-titans.

"Mothra. Had to Infant Island. Make sure there no rebellions with our prisoners there." ordered Regime Manzilla to Regime Mothra.

"James...it would be my pleasure." thanked Regime Mothra.

"Hawkgirl. Black Adam. You're both with me." added Regime Manzilla looking at the two.

"Gigan. Prepare your ground forces for battle." ordered Regime Manzilla to the Vortaak monster.

"Flash. Rodan. Get Destroyah ready." finished Regime Manzilla look at the two. Finally he took one last look at Regime Shazam's dead body before leaving the room with nearly everyone else, leaving only Regime Flash, Regime Rodan and Regime Grundy around the dead body.

"Take him outside." ordered Regime Rodan as Regime Grundy picked up the lifeless body.

"Grundy dig hole. Grundy bury." Regime Grundy moaned actually sounded sad. Taking one last look at his friends dead body, Regime Flash gave Regime Grundy a hopeful look as the zombie carried away the dead-child.

But after seeing how right Regime Shazam was, Regime Flash finally realized that none of this was right.

"He was right. This isn't what we signed up for." admitted Regime Flash as Regime Rodan readied Regime Destroyah.

"We doing what we always do. Making things right and eliminating crime." reminded Regime Rodan without even look at Regime Flash's shock look.

"Billy wasn't a criminal. He was-"

"A casualty of war. Understandable lost." interrupted Regime Rodan trying to hide his cowardliness. Rodan as right, he had sided with the race of cowards.

"Understandable?!" questioned Regime Flash shocked by Regime Rodan's words as he finally turned to face him. "I let myself believe we were making things better. But we're not, we're making everything worse." and on that, Regime Flash made up his mind. "I can't do this anymore. I'm done."

"What are you asking for a death wish?!" questioned Regime Rodan stopping Regime Flash fro going. "There is no 'done'!"

"Perhaps not for you...Goodbye, Petrie." and with that, Regime Flash zoomed off. But Regime Rodan fired his fire beam at the ground in front of him, stopping him.

"You can't leave." refused Regime Rodan trying to stop Regime Flash from leaving, but Regime Flash tried to zoom off again. This time Regime Rodan flu at him with sonic speed, knocking him over as the two starred down each other.

"Barry, please don't make me do this." begged Regime Rodan, but Regime Flash didn't have time for this. Within a flash, Regime Flash rammed into Regime Rodan before kicking him so hard that he went flying through the room.

"You didn't give me a choice, Petrie." muttered Regime Flash sad that he had to fight his best friend, but now he had to warn the Insurgent about Regime Manzilla's plans for both their worlds. Wasting no time, Regime Flash zoomed off to find the Insurgents.

**So now Regime Manzilla has killed both Insurgent** **Ghidorah and Regime Shazam. And now he's lost Regime Flash. But how can the Insurgents stop the Dragon Shogun, now that their best chance at stopping him is destroyed?**


	22. Last hope

**With Regime Flash finally fighting for a good cause again, the Insurgent now have to find a way to stop Regime Manzilla from fulfilling his destructive plans.**

_X Insurgency Base..._

It hadn't been easy for Regime Flash to find the Insurgent, or get them to listen to him. But after he revealed Regime Manzilla's plans, all of them were keen to find out more. But where most of the heroes listened to Regime Flash, Insurgent Wonder Woman was still grieving over both Insurgent Ghidorah's death and their only chance of stopping the Dragon Shogun being destroyed.

"I'm telling you. It'll be Metropolis all over again. Gotham and Metropolis will be history, just like Superman. And once he's done here, he's coming after your world." explained Regime Flash making every word speechless at the mere thought of Regime Manzilla getting into their world.

"I can't believe he'd do it. It's insane." admitted Cyborg shocked by Regime Manzilla's plans.

"We all know he can't get to our world. We have to stop him." knew Mothra more ready to stop Regime Manzilla more than ever.

"It's not going to be easy." reminded Kong still remember their battle with Regime Manzilla.

"No." refused Insurgent Wonder Woman finally talking. "I brought you all here to get the nuclear artifact. And now Ghidorah is dead...You're going home. Then I'm destroying the inter-dimension transporter."

"It's not going to stop him though. He'll find a way, no matter what." knew Batman knowing that Regime Manzilla won't stop until they all dead.

"It'll at least buy you enough time to prepare." answered Insurgent Wonder Woman still intent on getting the duplicates back. Her world was done for, she thought. The best thing to do was to send the duplicates back to protect their world for when Regime Manzilla comes over.

"There's now way I'm leaving, not after nearly getting my wing torn off!" refused Rodan, his wing still hurting from where Regime Manzilla tried to rip it off.

"I'm with Rodan. Ghidorah gave his life just to protect us. We won't just dishonor him by leaving your world." added Mothra reminded Insurgent Wonder Woman of Insurgent Ghidorah's sacrifice.

"Yeah, but none us stand any hope of beating Manzilla in a straight fight." reminded Gamera sadly. But then Wonder Woman realized something. If you want to stop a monster...you need a monster of your own.

"We don't, but there is someone we know that does...o_ur_ Manzilla." stated Wonder Woman hopefully. "We bring him over to this world, and we finish this like true warriors."

"No! One Manzilla is bad enough. Two will be the end of us all." refused Insurgent Wonder Woman almost instantly.

"But he's different from your. Don't let emotion cloud your judgement." persuaded Mothra knowing that as brutal and sometimes cocky her Manzilla can be...he's the only one that stands any hope of stopping the Dragon Shogun.

Suddenly, a large bang caught everyone's attention as nearly all of the Regime Officers ran into battle. Acting fast, all of the Insurgents ran into battle, while Regime Bane focused on Mothra.

"Senorita. You will learn to fear me." growled Regime Bane as he focused on Mothra, who was surprised to see him even alive.

"Bane? How did Manzilla spare you?!" asked Mothra in shock.

"He finds my abilities unique." answered Regime Bane drawing out a massive gun. As he opened fire, Mothra conjured up a dust cloud blocking the bullets.

"Say a pray!" shouted Regime Bane as he reloaded and fired again...only for Mothra to block it again.

"I will break the moth!" yelled Regime Bane intent on breaking her just like he did to Batman.

"You wouldn't hit a woman?" joked Mothra as she fired her poison darts at Regime Bane, knocking out the gun from his hand and knocking him over. "Be grateful I don't kill."

"I would of thought growing up a prisoner should have taught you some mercy, Bane." reminded Mothra as Regime Bane got back up.

"Pena Dura taught me one thing...Better to be feared then respected." answered regime Bane charging at Mothra, but at the last second, a purple and black aura teleported Mothra out of Regime Banes attack.

_X Infant Island..._

As the purple and black aura disappeared from Mothra, she realized where she was almost instantly. Infant Island.

But where in her world, Infant Island was lush and green with life. This place seemed more grey and lifeless, a sign of how far Regime Mothra had gone down the same path as the Dragon Shogun.

"Infant Island? How did I-"

"I brought you here." answered a familiar voice behind Mothra, turning around in anger, Mothra spotted Injustice Battra teleporting in front of her.

"You...I don't have time to fight like siblings do." warned Mothra not at all pleased by Injustice Battra interfering with her business.

"Calm my sister, please. There's much we need to discuss." begged Injustice Battra still keeping calm...which is more than could be said for Mothra.

"You may of trick me once, brother. I won't fall your lies again!" refused Mothra blasting Injustice Battra with her beam, sending him skidding through the undergrowth. But as Injustice Battra tried to get up, Mothra swooped in at him, picking him up and throwing him right at the floor. Finally calming down, Mothra landed on the ground as she eyed Injustice Battra as he got up.

"Now, Battra. You going to send me back to my friends." ordered Mothra as Injustice Battra chuckled in amusement.

"Elena, your friends will survive the Regimes attack." assured Injustice Battra not wanting to fight back. "If you really want to help them, you'll listen to what I have to say."

Mothra thought to herself through a second, even if Injustice Battra wanted to fight her, he was too weak to beat her. But she couldn't let her personal hatred of him blind her judgement as she said herself.

"Talk. And don't try anything." agreed Mothra finally.

_X Back at the Insurgency Base... _

Lassoing Regime Bane in her lasso, Insurgent Wonder Woman threw Regime Bane around at Wonder Woman who knocked Regime Bane out with a shield bash.

"We need to get the transporter out of here. If it's damaged, we'll never get you home." advised Insurgent Wonder Woman as the battle rage on around the two Amazon's.

"Understood. We should take it to the Batcave, that's the best place to hide it." agreed Wonder Woman as the two hurried to the transporter.

_X And back on Infant Island..._

Reluctantly, Mothra listen to what Injustice Battra had to say...which was the same that Regime Flash said.

"I already know what Manzilla plans to do. This isn't news." snapped Mothra getting impatient.

"But do you know what your counterpart plans to do?" questioned Injustice Battra referring to Regime Mothra.

"No. But I would have done if you didn't teleport me here..." admitted Mothra. Waving his hand, Injustice Battra conjured up a cloud of purple and black aura. Looking into it, Mothra felt her heart sink deep.

Regime Mothra torturing captured Insurgents like there were animals, close to her, the two tiny Fairies that once spoke for Regime Mothra now remained trap in small cages, separated from each other.

"My god!" muttered Mothra utterly shock by how brutal her counterpart has become.

"Disturbing. isn't it? The one Kaimun created to bring peace and hope to humanity, now torturing innocent people at her own pleasure." admitted Injustice Battra trying to show his shock expression.

"I can't...how could she...I..." for once...Mothra couldn't say a thing.

"If only someone could bring justice for her actions..." hinted Injustice Battra as the purple and black aura disappeared. But something didn't seem right to Mothra, if Injustice Battra was basically asking her to stop Regime Mothra, why didn't he just do it.

"Why are you helping me? Surely the chaos will make you powerful again." remembered Mothra knowing about how her Battra gets his power from.

"For a short period, yes. But if Manzilla fully take control of this dimension, then the chaos that makes me powerful will vanish for good." explained Injustice Battra dreading to think of what will happen if Regime Manzilla did manage to do that.

"If I didn't always want to hit you. I would thank you, brother." admitted Mothra hinting to Injustice Battra that she was grateful for his help.

"There's no need. The enemy of my enemy-"

"We may share the same blood, but we are not friends! Our goals simply connect together, for now." warned Mothra making it very clear to Injustice Battra that they'll never be like true siblings. Turning her attention to stopping her counterpart, Mothra flu into the sky heading towards the heart of the island.

Knowing his part was done, Injustice Battra teleported away from the scene, to left nature take it's course.

**Well, I wouldn't want get one Mothra's bad side. That's for sure.**


	23. Nothing but chaos

**Time to rejoin Mothra as she punishes Regime Mothra for her crimes.**

_X Infant Island..._

Within the heart of Infant Island. Many of the Insurgent members that had been capture how faced the cruel and terrifying fury of Regime Mothra. From their small cages, The two Fairies could only look on helplessly as Regime Mothra tortured the Insurgent members until they will broke like sticks...and she obviously enjoyed it as well.

"Elena!" shouted a familiar voice, stopping all activity. Looking up in rage, Regime Mothra starred down her counterpart as she landed down in the middle of trapped and amazed Insurgent members and in the Fairies hearts, hope sparked again. "Stop your madness. Now! You won't fuel Manzilla's rage any longer."

"You have no command her intruder! I am in command here!" refused Regime Mothra landing down to ground level as well.

"You bring shame to your Fairies! You're supposed to calm humanities rage, not allow it to thrive." growled Mothra in disgust.

"You just don't get it, do you?" questioned Regime Mothra in anger. "After Superman's death, Manzilla show me the truth. Humanity isn't ours to protect...it's our to control."

"Control? Either trying to make out with Manzilla made me an idiot, or you just an absolute bitch!" yelled Mothra in shock at Regime Mothra's excuse for siding with Regime Manzilla.

"Your Manzilla must be pathetic if you're the one he crushes on!" yelled Regime Mothra in anger. Within a flash, both locked fist together trying to overpower the other.

"You were created to bring hope!" yelled Mothra as she broke free of they're fist lock.

"Calm the fury of both man and monster!" added Mothra as he flu up firing poison darts at Regime Mothra, who blocked them with her dust cloud. "That's what a true Kaimun does."

"You actually lecture me? On the meaning of being a KAIMUN?!" roared Regime Mothra in rage as she flu up at Mothra throwing her to the ground.

"I don't interned on lecturing." denied Mothra as she suddenly blasted Regime Mothra out of the sky, knocking her out cold. "I interned on punishing."

Not wasting anytime, Mothra freed the trapped Fairies and Insurgent members before locking Regime Mothra in one of the cages like an animal.

_"Thank you, Elena. You still remember the purpose of your place here."_ thanked the two fairies in unison.

"It's nothing. But I need to get back to-" Mothra was cut off as he suddenly took notice of a large familiar row of spikes, jutting out into the sky. Flying over, Mothra investigated it as the Fairies followed her. Almost instantly, Mothra realized who it was...Godzilla. But something didn't seem right, He wasn't responded at all, and the plants around had coiled around him making one think that he'd been here for years "What's happened to him?"

_"Manzilla knew he couldn't kill Godzilla. So he ordered our Mothra to put him in a never ending sleep."_ explained the two Fairies as Mothra look on in disbelife.

But then a spark of hope ignited in her heart. If it was Regime Mothra who put Godzilla in this state. Then surely Mothra can free Godzilla. And even though Godzilla was the true King of Monster...the Insurgency needed all the help they could get.

Conjuring her dust cloud, Mothra waved it over Godzilla trying to break the spell that Regime Mothra had trapped him in.

"Godzilla. If you can hear me, listen to what I have to say." asked Mothra sensing Godzilla's presence through the dust. "While I am not from this world, I am still a Kaimun from head to toe. And I tell you now that Manzilla has gone too far, he has to be stopped at all cost. So I ask you now...no. I beg you. Help us restore balance like you once did against the MUTOs. We need you more than ever."

But as the dust died down, it seemed like Mothra's beg for help had gone unnoticed. And for a split second, Mothra felt her heart sink...

Suddenly, a loud growl answered Mothra's call for help. Followed by the snap of plants and a rumbling earthquake as Godzilla raised up, his large body silhouetting the sun as it fell behind the mountains. The king...is back.

_X Metropolis..._

Within Metropolis, the one city that Regime Manzilla had rebuilt after Luthor's bomb...was now facing the One Earth Governments wrath._  
><em>

Through everything alley and road, Regime soldiers fried their weapons and tanks at every single building, leaving nothing in their wake. Up in the sky and on the ground, MUTOs swiped aside buildings and innocents people like they were toys, falling for the true monsters that they are.

And on one building, Regime Destroyah flu onto one of the buildings. Gather a large amount of energy into his horn, Regime Destroyah rammed it into the building causing it to fall over onto the other building, causing a massive domino effect as they crashed into another and another.

On the outskirts of Metropolis. People fled in fear on the bridges connecting leading out of Metropolis...But Regime Manzilla had other idea's. Flying a male MUTO close to the bridge, Regime Manzilla blasted his atomic breath at the bridges supports, causing it to fall under it's own weight...with many innocent people falling to their death. Giving an evil smirk, Regime Manzilla flu his male MUTO away to find any other bridges.

_X Gotham... _

And while Metropolis was suffering badly from the One Earth Governments wrath, Gotham was just as bad.

All of the Insurgency and Lex Cooperation members fought viciously against the Regime army, but sadly the Regime seemed to be getting the upper hand. From above the raging war, Regime Gigan watched on..until he notice the Regime Officers, blasting out of the holes from the Insurgency Base after the Insurgents.

Bringing out a robot-like sword, Cyborg clashed swords together with Regime Rodan's Vortaak armored wings. Behind them, Rodan flu after Regime Hawkgirl as the two rammed into each other, trying to knock the other one out of the sky. Out of one hole, Regime Megalon tried to make a run for it, but Batman and Gamera blasted their batarang and fire ball at him, the combined force of both knocked Regime Megalon out cold. Suddenly, an electric blast shocked both of them as Regime Black Adam flu out, back handing Kong without even trying.

_X Batcave..._

From one of the ruined bat-computers, Wonder Woman could see that the battle was worsening. And the One Earth Government was Insurgent Wonder Woman was still intent on getting the heroes back to their world, even though every other hero wanted to stay and protect the world they've all come to care about.

"It's getting worse by the minute, We have-"

"Once I've got the transporter working, you're all going home." refused Insurgent Wonder Woman locking the inter-dimension transporter back to their heroes dimension. Understandably, Wonder Woman knew how weak and hopeless her counterpart was feeling, but she needed to go with their plan...otherwise both their woulds will be history.

"You know, I get it." admitted Wonder Woman walking over to her counterpart. "Like you, I've planned and dreaded the day that my Manzilla might revert to his monstrous nature. But without any help, you'll die. And the Insurgency along with you."

"Then perhaps that is my fate." accepted Insurgent Wonder Woman.

Suddenly, Wonder Woman punched her across the room, sending her crashing into where Batman used to keep his suits.

"Diana! Pull yourself together!" ordered Wonder Woman finally loosing it with her counterpart. "Don't you see? We have to bring over our Manzilla to stop yours. It's our last chance of stopping him."

"This is a bad idea." refused Insurgent Wonder Woman pulling herself out of the massive crater from the wall.

"You brought us here because you had faith, faith that we'd uphold the values you'd given everything to defend." reminded Wonder Woman help up her counterpart. "So trust us. Trust yourself. And let's finish this once and for all."

Thinking to herself, Insurgent Wonder Woman deep down knew that their only hope was to bring over their Manzilla, if she was smart, she would have brought over Manzilla over ages ago and ended this the old fashion way. But her past experiences and mistrust, forced her not to. Taking a look at the inter-dimension transporter, Insurgent Wonder Woman finally found the strength to go with the heroes plan.

"You don't know how to us it, do you..." questioned Insurgent Wonder Woman as she and her counterpart made their way to the transporter.

"I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out..." admitted Wonder Woman as her counterpart locked onto Manzilla's coordinates.

Slowly but surely, the transporter started to form a blue energy field in front of the two Amazon's. As it cleared up, a familiar shape started to materialize as a row of spikes jutted out, a long tail whipped about. And a coldly welcoming presence appeared. The one who had found a way to fight for good, despite Luthor's madness...Manzilla. Falling out of the teleporter, Manzilla look up to see not one, but two Wonder Women in front of him

"Two Diana's? What's going on?!" asked a confused an shock Manzilla.

"A lot. We have much to explain and not much time." answered Wonder Woman to the confused Kaimun. Now, they have a chance at stopping the Dragon Shogun.

**Finally! The Prince of Monster has arrived, keep the reviews coming and soon we'll see if Manzilla can stop his counterpart.**


	24. The king has returned

**Now the battle is on, and now Manzilla is here to send the Regime running!**

_X Batcave..._

After what felt like ages, Wonder Woman explained everything to Manzilla. Metropolis, his Regime counterpart, what he was planning on doing to both worlds. Almost instantly, Manzilla agreed to stopping the One Earth Government. And while Wonder Woman and Manzilla planned the next course of action, Insurgent Wonder Woman paced up in the air, listening in on the two heroes conversation.

"We're gonna have to start now. Innocent people are dying." knew Manzilla not wanting to waste any time. The sooner his counterpart is stopped, the less people are killed.

"We'll take care of the others, so you can take own Manzilla without any interruptions." planned Wonder Woman knowing that the other Regime members were likely to interfere with the main battle.

"We'll do it together. It'll save more lives and cause less damage. Then Manzilla." agreed Manzilla slighting changing Wonder Woman's plans. But then he realized something. If he did do that...that means he'll be facing against the one Kaimun created to kill him...Destroyah. "Destroyah's gonna be a hard one though."

"Damage to the surrounding area." added Wonder Woman knowing Destroyah's destruction rivals that of even Doomsday.

"I'm gonna have to move that fight somewhere more isolated." planned Manzilla knowing that he might break a few things when fighting against Regime Destroyah.

"Anything else I need to know?" asked Manzilla up to Insurgent Wonder Woman as she stopped pacing around above them. Landing back down, Insurgent Wonder Woman only had one thing to say.

"I know this is a little strange, but...It's good to have you back again." admitted Insurgent Wonder Woman ready to end the One Earth Government.

_X Gotham..._

Deep in Gotham, the battle rage as the One Earth Government appeared to be gaining the upper hand. Up in the sky, Gamera and Regime Gigan exchanged punches and slashes with each other above the raging fight down below.

Acting just a bit faster than Regime Rodan, Cyborg blocked all of his strikes even jumping over Regime Rodan's fire beam. Landing on a Regime vehicle, Cyborg blasted Regime Rodan in the stomach with his nova blaster, stunning him long enough for Regime Flash to zoom around him. As Regime Flash got closer and closer, Regime Rodan span around, firing his fire beam as it knocked over Regime Flash. Suddenly, a freeze beam froze Cyborg's nova blaster. Leaping off the vehicle, Cyborg retreated as Regime Killer Frost and Regime Black Adam chased after him, knocking the regime vehicle on it's side as they did so.

Focusing his undead eyes on Kong and Batman as they teamed up against Regime Hawkgirl, Regime Grundy grabbed the upturn vehicle and swung it at the two heroes like a large stick.

"Grundy crush Monkey man and Bat!" roared Regime Grundy lifting the vehicle up above him, ready to slam it down on the two heroes.

Suddenly, a blast of atomic breath destroyed the vehicle in Regime Grundy's hand. Looking at it's source it anger, Regime Grundy suddenly lost all his anger as it was replaced with shock. In front of him, Manzilla walked out of the burning smoke, his eyes striking the same fear into his opponent as his blood donor does, not far behind him the two Wonder Women followed him as they floated down to the ground. All other Insurgents and even the Regime officers stopped their fighting for a split second. While the Insurgents looked at him with hopeful eyes, the Regime Officers suddenly felt very weak as they continued their battle.

"That's enough, you zombie!" ordered Manzilla as Regime Grundy simply starred at the approaching Kaimun with hate filled eyes. "If you even understand what 'mercy' means, then I suggest you go back to your swamp."

Almost instantly, Regime Grundy tried to grab Manzilla in his massive hands, but Manzilla headbutted him so hard that he went flying across the alley. In a blind rage, Regime Grundy charged at Manzilla, but once again Manzilla knocked him aside with a powerful elbow to the zombies head.

"Lizard man hurt Grundy. Grundy hurt Lizard Man!" yelled Regime Grundy in rage.

Taking his chance, Manzilla jumped onto Regime Grundy's back. In a fit of rage and fury, Regime Grundy tried to throw Manzilla off him. But Manzilla managed to grip on to two of the many knives in Regime Grundy's back, stopping him from falling...and allowing him to do something else.

Jumping off Regime Grundy, Manzilla pulled out the two knives and threw them at Regime Grundy's feet, stopping the zombie from moving. As Regime Grundy freed himself from the knives, he couldn't protect himself as Manzilla blasted his atomic breath point blank at him, blasting off most of his stomach. But Regime Grundy was still able to get up after Manzilla's attack, weak...but still moving.

"Aw, now you won't be able to eat Cyrus Gold." joked Manzilla as Regime Grundy slowly got back up, his stomach leaking green blood.

"My name is Solomon Grundy!" roared Regime Grundy in rage. "Born on Monday-"

Suddenly, a large shape landed on Regime Grundy, knocking him out ans creating a massive dust cloud. As the dust cleared down, Manzilla caught sight of Insurgent Doomsday stomping out of the dust.

"Killed on Doomsday." growled Insurgent Doomsday as he looked back at Regime Grundy's unconscious body.

"I didn't know you were on our side." admitted a surprised Manzilla walking over to Insurgent Doomsday.

"I'm on _my_ side." answered Insurgent Doomsday making it clear he is not a good guy.

"Then why help me out." questioned Manzilla not scared by the one person disgned to kill Superman.

"I came to warn you." explained Insurgent Doomsday. "Kong is leading his army of Skull Island natives and animals into Metropolis. You might want to stop him." and with that. Insurgent Doomsday leaped up into the air, away from the battle.

"Doomsday helping me... " pounded Manzilla still surprised by Insurgent Doomsday's helpfulness. "I did not see that coming."

"OR THIS!" shouted a familiar voice. Looking up, Manzilla was too slow to move as Regime Gigan crashed into him. Everyone around stopped their actions as Regime Gigan continued to stab the cater where Manzilla was smashed into, even firing his laser beam into it.

As Regime Gigan climbed out of the crater, Regime Rodan flu down as Regime Gigan started to let loose a cold and evil laugh.

"Thought he was the best." joked Regime Gigan as he and Regime Rodan starred down the crater trying to find Manzilla.

_"Oh, I am." _replayed Manzilla as the tap Regime Gigan's shoulder from behind.

Straight away, Regime Gigan brought his blades down on Manzilla. But Manzilla caught them before he could be sliced apart, twisting them both so that Regime Gigan was forced onto his knees.

"Nice blades you got." admitted Manzilla having a look at them as Regime Gigan continue to shudder in fear. "Mind if I have a closer look at them?"

Within a flash, Manzilla tore off both of Regime Gigan's blades, forcing him to the ground in pain and unable to move. Throwing the still oozing blades aside, Manzilla turned his attention to Regime Rodan, his face shocked and ashamed after seeing Regime Gigan beaten by Manzilla...who didn't even have to try.

"If there's still any good left in you. You would do the right thing." advised Manzilla to Regime Rodan with a cold look.

Knowing he was out matched and had gone too far, Regime Rodan took off his Vortaak helmet, throwing it aside in disgust.

And with that, Manzilla made his way to Metropolis... to stop Regime Kong's skull island army.

**Doesn't it feel good to see Manzilla fighting for good again? Well...their Manzilla, not Regime Manzilla. Please keep the reviews coming as there's only a few more chapters left until the battle we all knew was coming!**


	25. You're not wanted here!

**Well Manzilla is defiantly starting to turn the tide against the Regime, and it's only going to get better from now!**

_X Metropolis..._

Within the smoking and battered chinese city, Insurgent soldiers ran away in fear as a massive V-Rex chased after them. It's large head, wracking aside soldiers and crushing them apart with it's dagger teeth. And behind, Regime Kong matched on across the wrecked roads with his formidable Skull Island army marching behind, a force feared by all, no one dared to stop them...except for one.

As if hitting a hard wall, the V-Rex's whole body stopped in dead in it's tracks, confusing Regime Kong and his army. Only Regime Kong had the strength to stop a V-Rex dead in it's tracks...and someone else. What actually happened, was that Manzilla had blocked the V-Rex's path, holding it's jaw open after it tried to lung at him.

Using all his force, Manzilla spun the V-Rex around by it's jaw. Going faster and faster in a circle until finally throwing it across the horizon as it let loose a terrified screech.

"Are you ready, Manzilla? To face the fall force of Skull Island?!" questioned Regime Kong as his army readied for battle.

"Yes. We are." answered Manzilla as a massive scaly foot stepped in view behind.

All of a sudden, the Skull Islander's might turned into fear as a familiar shape stomped into behind from out of the towering buildings...Godzilla. The King of Monster that had been put into an endless sleep for five years, was back with a vengeance.

Like a full force hurricane, Godzilla unleashed a hell-coated roar shaking the ground beneath everyone. But as Regime Kong looked up in anger, he spotted someone familiar flying close to Godzilla's head. Mothra along with the two Fairies.

"ATTACK!" ordered Regime Kong in blind rage as his army threw a wave of bone spears at Godzilla. But Godzilla didn't even seem to feel their attack as the spears broke off as they made contact with his iron scales. (Well a nuclear bomb couldn't kill him. So what made Regime Kong think a bunch of spears could?)

"Let em have it, Godzilla!" yelled Mothra as she watched a neon-blue glow creep up Godzilla's tail up to his back and finally to his neck.

Taking in a deep breath, Godzilla blasted his atomic breath down at the Skull Island army. Throwing himself forward, Regime Kong just about dodged Godzilla's atomic breath as it blasted his army, sending soldiers flying and lighting them up like torches. Enraged, Regime Kong turned his attention back to Manzilla, swinging his arm at him like a hammer. Blocking it, Manzilla punched him in the head but Regime Kong shoulder bashed him away, nearly making him fall over a fallen tree.

"You're not wanted here!" yelled Regime Kong beating his chest like a gorilla. Taking notice of the fallen tree behind him, Manzilla suddenly remembered something.

Picking it up like a baseball bat, Manzilla held it in his hands as he gave Regime Kong a smirk smile. Realizing what Manzilla was planning on doing, Regime Kong instantly retreated along with most of his army.

"I might not be wanted, but it's obvious that I'm needed." commented Manzilla as he threw the tree aside and leaped up onto a near by building. Like a dog chasing a cat, Godzilla chased after the Skull Islanders as they fell back in fear.

"Manzilla. Godzilla is chasing them back to Skull Island. We've scared them off!" reported Mothra as she and the Fairies flu down close to Manzilla.

"Good. But once he's done, we'll have to start rescue and recovery." reminded Manzilla knowing that are still many people trap in destroyed building or up turned cars.

"I'll gather a search and rescue party together as fast as I can." replayed Mothra.

"Thanks, Elena. You always do look good when helping out." joked Manzilla crushing on Mothra a bit.

"Let's get this done first. Then tell me how good I looked." joked Mothra feeling good to have Manzilla about again.

"We'll have to-"

Manzilla was interrupted as Regime Destroyah rammed into him, smashing him through two building before landing on the ground and throwing him across the ground. Stomping over to the seemingly unconscious Manzilla, Regime Destroyah picked up Manzilla by the collar, ready to blast him to death. But Manzilla was still quit alive...alive and kicking.

Snapping his eyes open, Manzilla headbutted Regime Destroyah causing him drop him in pain. Acting fast, Manzilla brought an axe handle down on Regime Destroyah before uppercutting him and punching him straight in the stomach. But Regime Destroyah fought back with his own punch to Manzilla's head, stunning him as Regime Destroyah caught him in a deadly bear hug. But as Regime Destroyah lifted him up in the air, Manzilla blasted his atomic breath at the ground, sending both flying into the sky.

Manzilla continued to fire his atomic breath as he and Regime Destroyah shot through the sky and even into space. Regime Destroyah, who was now holding on for dear life, tried to punch Manzilla over and over again. But soon, Manzilla stopped firing his atomic breath and both Kaimuns soon crashed straight into The Fortress of Solitude.

Getting up, Manzilla starred down Regime Destroyah as he got up giving a primal look.

"I live, just to kill you." growled Regime Destroyah.

"Then you're gonna live to be very disappointed." replayed Manzilla intending not to get killed.

Firing his atomic breath, Manzilla caused Regime Destroyah to stagger in pain as he rammed into him. But Regime Destroyah uppercut him into the air before firing his oxygen beam at Manzilla, sending a wave of pain all over Manzilla. But as Regime Destroyah stomped over, Manzilla saw a chance to get back. Leaping over, Manzilla pulled on Regime Destroyah's wings as he lifted him up in the air before slamming him head first into the ground. But as he tried to connect an axe handle, Regime Destroyah cut him off, causing a clash exchange.

"You end now!" roared Regime Destroyah in rage.

"I'm just warming up." replayed Manzilla clenching his fist. Both clashed together, but Manzilla manged to over power Regime Destroyah as he sent him skidding across the room, weakening the monstrous Kaimun.

"Sorry, Destroyah. But I'm not dying just yet." apologized Manzilla.

But as he approached Regime Destroyah, the kaimun tried axe handling him. But Manzilla blocked his attack before swiping his tail at Regime Destroyah's stomach. Making the most of his chance, Manzilla grabbed hold of Regime Destroyah's tail as he slammed him against the ground. And doing it again, before ending it with throwing Regime Destroyah into the Phantom Zone.

Manzilla was now exhausted, fighting Regime Destroyah had really drain his energy out. But he had to keep going, because he had one last person to beat...Regime Manzilla.

Looking up, Manzilla caught sight of Regime Manzilla crashing down at him, his katana's glowing with neon-blue. Pulling his hands up, Manzilla blocked Regime Manzilla attack before kicking him in the stomach, stunning him. Taking his chance, Manzilla grabbed hold of both katana's and snapped them both off with little effort. Angered, Regime Manzilla blasted his atomic breath at Manzilla, sending him skidding back with the katana's still in his hands.

Looking down at the ruined katana's, Manzilla threw them aside as he focused on his counterpart, he may of taken out one of Regime Manzilla's weapons...but this fight was far from being easy.

**Hell yeah! The battle we've all be waiting for is finally here!**


	26. Epilogue

**Me: And now it's here, the fight we all knew was coming. Manzilla vs Regime Manzilla! Who will fall to the others godzillian strength?! Who will emerge victorious?! Who's blood will stain the ground?! Who will-**

**Manzilla: Will you just let us fight?! I'm getting bored just standing here.**

**Regime Manzilla: Same here.**

**Me: Fine...**

Starring down his Regime counterpart, Manzilla couldn't believe what he was seeing. His counterpart, the very first Kaimun to be created, had now lost all signs of the hero he once was. His eyes burned with a primal rage and his breath seemed like that of a creature hungry for more blood. No wonder Insurgent Wonder Woman was against him...he had to be stopped.

"I knew they'd pull you over eventually. This ain't your world." growled Regime Manzilla as he removed his ruined katana's.

"Just because this ain't my world, doesn't mean I shouldn't care about what happens to it." replayed Manzilla knowing he had to stand against his counterpart.

"I am this world's Manzilla. I protect it." bloated Regime Manzilla completely shocking his counterpart. He honestly thought he was protecting this world?

"Protection? Look outside! You call killing people and destroying cities 'protection'?!" questioned Manzilla pointing out the carnage outside.

"'Lesser beings', need to be reminded of their place." answered Regime Manzilla with a cold and harsh voice.

"'Lesser beings'? Listen to yourself." protested Manzilla shocked by Regime Manzilla referring to people as 'lesser beings'. "You say that like you're a god. But you're not! None of us are! We might be able to do things others can't, but that doesn't put us above people. And it defiantly doesn't give us the right's to decide who lives and who dies!"

"The decision IS MINE!" yelled Regime Manzilla in a blind rage. "I was forced to take that decision, when Luthor turned me into this monster!"

"I know damn well what you lost." reminded Manzilla remembering what Insurgent Wonder Woman told him about how Luthor tricked him into killing Superman.

"And you think that makes any similar to you?!" snapped Regime Manzilla as he walked over, a disturbing look in his eyes as he planned for what he'll do after all this. "Once I've killed you, I'll bring your Superman here. When he see what's I've done in his name, he'll-"

"He'll fight against you, just as _your_ Superman would do if he saw this!" interrupted Manzilla knowing better.

"He'll be alive!" reminded Regime Manzilla.

"You're not thinking straight!" explained Manzilla desperately. "Superman's death doesn't give us any-"

"He took him away from me!" shouted Regime Manzilla even more angered.

"And you took away this worlds freedom. And now, you're gonna pay for it!" yelled Manzilla ready to end this.

Not wasting anytime, Manzilla jumped up at the crystal object above him and threw it down at his counterpart. But Regime Manzilla caught it like a beach ball and threw it back at Manzilla, sending him skidding back.

"You'll have to do better then that, James!" bloated Regime Manzilla.

Growling in frustration, Manzilla pounced on Regime Manzilla before unloading a storm of punches and claw swipes at Regime Manzilla. But Regime Manzilla managed to sneak in a powerful kick, booting Manzilla off him. Taking his chance, Regime Manzilla grabbed Manzilla by his tail before slamming him into everything around him and ending it with throwing Manzilla in the air. But as Manzilla fell down, he tried to axe handle Regime Manzilla, however Regime Manzilla cut him off causing a clash exchange.

"I maintain this world's humanity!" yelled Regime Manzilla in rage.

"You destroy it, like Superman!" replayed Manzilla knowing better.

Both clashed together, but neither found the strength to over power the other. Thinking fast, Manzilla knew both of them were evenly matched. But Manzilla knew that what can ticked him off..._will_ tick off his counterpart.

"Look at what you've done. You've thrown away everything Superman and Wonder Woman taught you in the Justice League." growled Manzilla hoping he could snap something in his counterpart.

"Don't you DARE talk to me about that lie!" warned Regime Manzilla trying not to remember any of that, but he'd just given all the signs that Manzilla's plan was working.

"Well weather you like it or not. That is the truth!" reminded Manzilla seeing his plan was working. "How do you think your mum or dad will react if they saw this? or how disappointed and ashamed Eric will be if he saw you acting like the very monster he dreaded that you'd become?!"

Letting loose a rage covered roar, Regime Manzilla blasted his atomic breath at Manzilla. But Manzilla fired his own atomic breath back, causing both to collide together. In a glowing push and show battle, both Manzilla and Regime Manzilla forced more power into their atomic blast. But Manzilla couldn't keep it up, and was engulfed in the atomic blast and smoking earth. Stopping his attack, Regime Manzilla walked over to the smoking earth where Manzilla was a few seconds ago.

"Was that really your plan? Being scorched to death?" questioned Regime Manzilla in triumph.

_"More like getting a power boost!"_ replayed back Manzilla's as he suddenly slammed his fist into Regime Manzilla, sending him crashing back. Looking back in shock, Regime Manzilla couldn't believe what he was feeling right now...fear.

Emerging from the smoke, Manzilla stomped out. But his entire body looking more dark purple than his standard grey scales, two large spikes shot out his shoulders as his muscles seemed to ripple with energy. His spikes had more of a green torn to them as a blue flame seemed to burn on Manzilla's skin. Manzilla wanted Regime Manzilla to win...so he could gain a power boost, and become Super Manzilla.

"Dragon Shogun. Meet, Super Manzilla!" roared Super Manzilla ready to really bring the pain. In a fit of blind rage, Regime Manzilla threw a powerful punch at Super Manzilla. But Super Manzilla didn't even seem effected by it as Regime Manzilla starred at him in horror.

"Hm, that didn't hurt at all." joked Super Manzilla raising his fist as it glowed with blue energy. "But this will... a lot!"

Throwing an all mighty punch, Super Manzilla sent Regime Manzilla skidding back with outstanding power. Looking up in horror, Regime Manzilla only caught sight of Super Manzilla for a split second as he blasted a massive atomic breath...from his chest, even morphing into a the shape of Super Manzilla. Unable to shield himself, Regime Manzilla was blasted as the atomic breath scorched his flesh and armor until he fell to his knees. His One Earth Government had finally ended.

"Your reign off terror, is over." declared Super Manzilla triumphantly.

"No...it's just starting!" refused Regime Manzilla blasting his atomic breath at Super Manzilla as he got up.

But Super Manzilla rammed right through his blast, unleashing a explosive shoulder bash as he rammed Regime Manzilla into the wall. Unleashing a wave of atomic punches, Super Manzilla was only stopped when Regime Manzilla weakly caught his fist. Throwing him across the room, Regime Manzilla was too slow as Super Manzilla stomped him with a powerful stomp right on his face. Finally defeating the Dragon Shogun.

Finally victorious, Super Manzilla unleashed a might roar into the sky as the energy in him disappeared and he returned back to Manzilla.

"You won't cause these people any more harm." growled Manzilla exhausted from having that much energy in him.

"Don't you get it?" asked Regime Manzilla weakly from his spot. "Fear and monsters...are the only thing these people know...And one day... you'll understand."

"No. I won't." refused Manzilla knowing better. "Because I'll remember who I am, and always will be...Manzilla."

As Regime Manzilla weakly got up in his knees, Rodan, Mothra, and Insurgent Wonder Woman flu down to the scene carrying Kong and Batman with them. Knowing he was done, Regime Manzilla look on defiantly at Insurgent Wonder Woman.

"You'll have to kill me...You know it." warned Regime Manzilla still trying to catch his breath.

"No. Not even you." refused Insurgent Wonder Woman still sticking to what a true Justice League member does. "There's been far too much killing."

_X Gotham..._

Eventually, Kong and Gamera loaded Regime Megalon onto the the truck where the rest of the Regime members waited. All..but one.

Slowly, Regime Flash walked up to the truck, his hands cuffed behind his back. But he had turned himself in willingly, knowing that he had to pay of the acts he committed under Regime Manzilla's rule.

Giving one last look at Gamera, Gamera gave a hopeful smile as Regime Flash returned the favor and walked on the truck.

Meanwhile, Insurgent Nightwing lead Luthor to the transported where Wonder Woman and Batman waited for him. But where Luthor tried to convince Insurgent Nightwing other wise, Insurgent Nightwing wasn't going to fall for any of it...still keeping the Wayne legacy going.

_X Infant Island..._

Receiving furious looks from the rebels and Insurgency, Regime Gigan and Regime Rodan soon found themselves looked in prison cells as Rodan left them to pay for they crimes.

Not far, Mothra took on last look at her restrained Regime counterpart before having her taken away.

_"Manzilla's accomplices have been rounded up, or turned themselves in." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman. "The next problem is restoring civil order."_

_X Metropolis..._

As Godzilla emerged from the ruined city, he let loose a victorious roar as he returned back to the ocean.

But from the shore, Insurgent Doomsday watched on. Giving a worthy nod as he left the sight.

_"The transitional government has it's hands full." pointed out Manzilla. "We're always here if you need a helping hand."_

_"Thank you, but no. The people need to remember that they're the ones in charge, not us." denied Insurgent Wonder Woman knowing better._

_"So you still haven't change you mind?" asked Manzilla reminding her of the Presidents offer._

_X Ghidorah's grave..._

While the sun stretched out over the sky. Cyborg kneed over the grave of one particular person.

_KING GHIDORAH_

Fighting back a wave of grief and sadness, Cyborg place a piece of Insurgent Ghidorah's armor on his grave. Before leaving him to rest.

_"I respect the president's offer." admitted Insurgent Wonder Woman. "But Athena knows I don't belong in government. None of us do"_

_"So you think Wonder Woman still has a future here?" asked Manzilla wondering what she'll do now._

_"Crime and corruption will return." explained Insurgent Wonder Woman knowing she'll be needed again. "Ross would have called me a pessimist. Through Bruce would have said I'm just being realistic."_

_"And your Manzilla?" added Manzilla looking towards his counterpart._

_"He'll stand for trail. They all will." answered a certain Insurgent Wonder Woman._

_X Manzilla's prison..._

"He was right about one thing though." admitted Manzilla.

"About what?" asked Insurgent Wonder Woman.

"If the same thing happened to me, I would have probably done the same thing." admitted Manzilla shivering at the thought of him doing the same thing. "We never really know what we're actually capable off until it's too late."

"I hope for you and your world's sake, you never find out." wished Insurgent Wonder Woman as the two left. "Just remember this, though."

"Yeah?"

"If something does happen and you do go as bad as my Manzilla...I'm gonna make you pay." warned Insurgent Wonder Woman not taking any chances.

"Well...you better start queuing up..." admitted Manzilla knowing that if that day comes...it won't just be Insurgent Wonder Woman he'll have to worry about.

But in Regime Manzilla's nuclear prison, where his nuclear power was drained out of him. He gave one last rage full look from his cell.

He was far from finished...

**Man! That was long! Well anyway...Give your reviews, and in case you were wondering what I'm going to do now. Well I am considering doing a fanfiction of Manzilla heading over to the Teen Titan's universe. But I hope you've enjoyed and thank you for reading :)**


	27. Gameplay: Manzilla

**So this is just a little spin off thing I had in mind if Manzilla and some of the Kaimuns were playable in the Injustice game.**

**Name:** Manzilla

**Real Name:** James Markson.

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 5"9"

**Weight:** 195 lbs (89kg)

**Eyes:** Emerald

**Hair:** Black

**Powers:** Possesses all powers of Godzilla

**Power Class:** Power user

**Biology:** During Lex Luthor's attempt to create a weapon to use against the Justice League, he injected James Markson with a sample of Godzilla's DNA. Through Superman's guidance and Wonder Woman's care, James Markson learned to use his powers to protect the world rather than destroy it, and become...Manzilla.

**INTRO:** A missile is launched towards Manzilla. Without even looking at it, Manzilla grabbed it in his hand and throws it behind him, causing an explosion. Not even bothered, Manzilla gets ready for battle and says "Show me what you got."

**REGIME INTRO:** Two regime guards aim their weapons at the opponent. But then Regime Manzilla push them both aside as he walks between them, as his growls at his opponent with primeval eyes.

**OUTRO:** Manzilla walked up to his opponent and goes "Your good." before stomping them into the ground and adding "But I'm better."and letting lose a powerful roar into the sky and posing for the screen.

**REGIME OUTRO: **Regime Manzilla towers over his beaten opponent and orders them to "Bow before the Dragon Shogun." weakly, the opponent does so as Regime Manzilla stands triumphant and his guards aim their weapons at the bowing opponent.

**Moves:**

**Too hot:** Manzilla throws the opponent on his spikes and charges them up, causing them to burn the opponent and falls on his back crushing them. A meter burn adds a atomic breath blast at the end.

**Atomic breath:** Manzilla blast his opponent with his atomic breath. A meter burn turns it into a spiral ray.

**Up close and Personal:** Manzilla claws the opponent with his claws and finished with a wrack with his tail.

**Down below: **Manzilla whips the opponents off their feet with his tail and axe handles them in the back.

**Runaway wheel:** Manzilla jumps at his opponent while spinning in a ball, stabbing his spikes at his opponent. A meter burn makes it longer and adds his atomic breath to it, burning his opponent while spinning and blasting his atomic breath.

**Throw:** Manzilla grabs the opponent forcing open their jaw and blast his atomic breath down their throat before kicking them across the area.

**Supermove:**

**Godzilla Threshold:** Manzilla grabs the opponent and shoves their head in the floor, stopping them from getting away before gathering a large amount of nuclear energy in his fist and punches the opponent as they get their head out, releasing a nuclear pulse so large that it seen from Japan scorching his opponent.

**Power:**

**Critical Mass:** Manzilla body glows like lava, increasing his attack, but also increasing how much damage he takes for a short amount of time.

**Clash quotes:**

"Now we're talking!" Manzilla

"Hate to do this, lady." Manzilla to a female opponent

"I will maintain balance!" Regime Manzilla

"I can melt armor." Regime Manzilla to a armored opponent

"No power, no hope." Regime Manzilla to a powerless opponent

**Unique clashes:**

**Attack:**

Manzilla: "Power is a lethal poison."

Regime Manzilla: "Then I'm the cure."

Manzilla "I won't let you into my world!"

Regime Manzilla: "You have someone I want though."

Manzilla: "Let's roll, Andy!"

Anguirus: "You asked for it."

Manzilla: "A little predictable, don't you think?"

Anguirus: "I'll just getting started."

Regime Manzilla: "Still a chance to join us!"

Insurgent Anguirus: "I'll never side with you, James!"

Regime Manzilla: "You're dead, Andy!"

Insurgent Anguirus: "Still mad about being owned?

Manzilla: "I'm not scared of you!"

Batman: "You will be."

Regime Manzilla: "Your little toys are no good!"

Batman: "Then I'll use my big toys."

Manzilla: "Stop this, Destroyah!"

Destroyah: "Not until you're dead!"

Regime Manzilla: "I'll burn you to death!"

Destroyah: "You can't change your destiny!"

Regime Manzilla: "Just a stupid turtle."

Gamera: "Just a crazy lizard."

Manzilla: "I'll beat you every time!"

Ghidorah: "I only have to beat you once."

Regime Manzilla: "You've betrayed me!"

Insurgent Ghidorah: "You betrayed humanity!" or "You left me no choice."

Regime Manzilla: "You become history today!"

Insurgent Ghidorah: "Once of us will."

Manzilla: "I'll shove a tree down your throat!"

Kong: "James, that was years ago."

Regime Manzilla: "Back to your island, monkey!"

Regime Kong: "Not quiet yet."

Manzilla: "You turned me into a monster!"

Lex Luthor: "I turned you into a weapon."

Regime Manzilla: "I'll tear you apart Lexxie!"

Lex Luthor: "Good luck with that."

Manzilla: "Some date this turned out to be."

Mothra: "And I was starting to have fun."

Regime Manzilla: "You can always fight for me."

Mothra: "I don't fight for tyrants!"

Manzilla: "My Mothra doesn't hurt the innocent."

Regime Mothra: "Then she's as weak as you!"

Regime Manzilla: "We could've been something together!"

Regime Mothra: "Something terrifying!"

Manzilla: "I'm just as strong as you."

Superman: "Prove it."

Manzilla: "You really super?"

Superman: "I'm called Superman for a reason."

Regime Manzilla: "I did this to honor you!"

Superman: "You did this for yourself!"

Manzilla: "You look good in leggings."

Wonder Woman: "Focus, James."

Manzilla: "I'm not your Manzilla!"

Insurgent Wonder Woman: "But you're still a monster."

Regime Manzilla: "Athena's ditched you, Diana!"

Wonder Woman: "Don't need her help to stop you."

Regime Manzilla: "Your Insurgency ends today!"

Insurgent Wonder Woman: "If you can kill this Amazon!"

Regime Manzilla: "I'll make you regret ever-"

Insurgent Wonder Woman: "Just fight, James!"

**Defending:**

Regime Manzilla: "I maintain this worlds humanity!"

Manzilla: "You destroy it, like Superman!"

Regime Manzilla: "Nobody can save you now!"

Manzilla: "Or you."

Regime Manzilla: "I'll make Eric proud!"

Manzilla: "You will never be Eric!"

Anguirus: "You ready, Major M?"

Manzilla: "I'm always ready."

Insurgent Anguirus: "Surely you've had enough."

Regime Manzilla: "It's never enough!"

Batman: "I know your next move."

Manzilla: "Sure you do..."

Batman: "I use fear to protect people."

Regime Manzilla: "And I use fear to control people!"

Destroyah: "You end now!"

Manzilla: "I'm just warming up."

Regime Destroyah: "I am not your toy!"

Regime Manzilla: "No, you're my pet!"

Gamera: "James, say 'Me Grimlock'."

Manzilla: "Me James no Grimlock. Me Manzilla!"

Gamera: "You're crazy, James!"

Regime Manzilla: "Well I'm not the one fighting a god!"

Ghidorah: "Three minds make for a deadly genius."

Manzilla: "And an annoying idiot."

Insurgent Ghidorah: "You're not a king!"

Regime Manzilla: "You're right. I'm a god!"

Kong: "The West vs The East."

Manzilla: "Let's who's really the better monster."

Kong: "You stole my jaw breaker move!"

Manzilla: "No, I just added a touch of nuke."

Lex Luthor: "Try me, dinosaur!"

Manzilla: "Says the egghead!"

Lex Luthor: "Dragon Shogun, James?"

Regime Manzilla: "I'm gonna enjoy killing you again!"

Mothra: "Don't you have a crush on me?"

Manzilla: "I'll definitely crush something on you."

Mothra: "I am not in the mood for this!"

Manzilla: "Have you been watching 'Vampire Dairies' again?"

Mothra: "This has to stop, James!"

Regime Manzilla: "But it's just the beginning!"

Regime Mothra: "What are doing, James?!"

Regime Manzilla: "Getting rid of another threat!"

Superman: "Your family would be proud."

Manzilla: "I know they are."

Superman: "Strong, but unskilled."

Manzilla: "Oh I'm skilled alright."

Superman: "You've gone too far, James!"

Regime Manzilla: "I'm going all the way to your world!"

Wonder Woman: "Still as aggressive as a man."

Manzilla: "Maybe because I AM A MAN!"

Wonder Woman: "This isn't a game, James!"

Manzilla: "You sure? I thought it was..."

Wonder Woman: "You're finished!"

Manzilla: "I'm throw you back in reality, Diana!"

Insurgent Wonder Woman: "You fear me for a reason, James."

Regime Manzilla: "Float back to your island, Amazon!"

Insurgent Wonder Woman: "Power isn't enough."

Regime Manzilla: "It never is!"

**Ending:**

While one part of Manzilla was relieved with his victory over his counterpart. Another part of him shudder as a horrifying realization struck him. If one Manzilla can fall so far to his inner monster, why couldn't another do the same thing? Instant action was needed.

After many consideration with his allies, Manzilla injected a remote G-cell virus into himself. At the slight sign of any reversion to his Regime counterpart, the virus will be activated. Destroying the G-cells in him and rendering him powerless. The only problem now, was who would take the duty of holding Manzilla's life in their hands. Everyday, a different hero was given the task of guarding the remote. Understandably enough, the only one to be denied a shift...was Wonder Woman.


End file.
